el yeti, la nieve y los get backers!
by kraisler23
Summary: Los get backers en una nueva misiòn , encontrar al abominable hombres de las nieves , es momento de regresar a Shinjuku,el cliente hizo que? .. es una broma? capitulo final! no se lo pueden perder por nada del mundo! dejen rr
1. unas fotos reveladoras

**Holas! Que tal están todos? Como siempre les traigo un nuevo proyecto un fic de varios capítulos que espero que disfruten . Esta vez los Get Backers tendrán una aventura en la fría nieve así que no pueden perdérselo . **

**Disclaimer: GB no me pertenece.. bla, bla .. ya saben el resto no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada .. así que ya lo saben **

**Resumen: **que pasa cuando sumas dos recuperadores+ un viaje a Nagano +el abominable hombres de las nieves? Averígualo leyendo este loco fic !

**NOTA**: yaoi y shonen-ai Ban/Ginji , Juubei/Kazuki** . **Lo que tenga "*" tiene nota de pie de pagina .. no olviden revisar

**El yeti, la nieve y los Get Backers!**

**Cap 1 . Unas fotos reveladoras? **

Un grupo de turistas caminaba en fila bajando la nevada colina aunque con algo de dificultad y a paso lento , la colina cubierta de blanca nieve parecía de algodón había un frio increíble que los hacía tiritar a cada momento .

Uno de los turistas se quedó atrás , tomaba fotografías por todos lados como un frenético , de pronto se escuchó un ruido , pasos presurosos en la nieve un gruñido bajo y ronco .

La luz del flash solo dejó una estela blanca y brillante , el hombre que se había quedado atrás recogió su maltrecha cámara de entre la nieve y corrió aterrado a buscar a su grupo .

El hombre parecía ya desesperado tamborileaba sus dedos contra la mesa mientras contemplaba su taza de café ya vacía y sin el preciado liquido caliente , Natsumi le ofreció amablemente otro café era tal vez la decima taza , así que el pobre tuvo que negarse cortésmente o tendría una sobre carga de energía que no le dejaría dormir esa noche .

Al fin tras esperar 4 largas horas los recuperadores regresaron y entraron triunfantes al Honky Tonk , bueno .. triunfantes tal vez no sea la palabra , más bien rendidos de cansancio de estar repartiendo volantes por todos lados .

-Al fin .. su cliente tiene horas esperando!- los regaño Paul detrás de la barra con su periódico en las manos

-lo siento, pero nos llevó más tiempo –dijo Ginji algo apenado

-NO, NO , NO por favor no se preocupen! Ustedes son los Get Backers, yo los esperaría toda la vida-dijo frentico ante los asustados recuperadores

-a pues.. que es lo que necesita que hagamos por usted?-preguntó Ban estregándose las manos codiciosamente si el cliente se había tomado la molestia de esperarlos tan pacientemente durante tanto tiempo debía ser un gran trabajo el cual dejaría jugosos honorarios .

-bien entonces hablemos del negocio-los Get Backers se sentaron a la mesa y el sujeto sacó un par de fotografías raras las puso sobre la mesa como si se trataran de fotos de chicas en bikini

-que opinan?-dijo con cara seria

Ban lo vio de reojo y luego tomó las fotos entre sus manos Ginji acercó su cabeza con curiosidad , pero entonces sus caras se des configuraron ..

-es una broma?-preguntó Ban con cara de pocos amigos

-no para nada estas fotos .. sabes lo que son realmente estas fotos?-el sujeto se exaltó por completo gritando y haciendo ademanes exagerados .

-.. mire señor , si esto es una corma no se para que se tomó la molestia

-no .. miren esperen .. por favor

-que son etas cosas? Ni siquiera veo nada en las fotos parecen tomadas por un niño de 3 años, que no sabe tomar fotos o que?

-estas mis queridos amigos son las pruebas irrefutables de la existencia del abominable hombre de las nieves "el yeti" para los amigos!-dijo en un tono melodramático que parecía sobre actuación de teatro barato.

-…

Ginji y Ban se quedaron fríos por un rato y luego solo rompieron a carcajadas , si era una broma estaba buena , el tipo era un chiste .

-que! No me creen?-preguntó él hombre completamente ofendido y notoriamente enojado

-Mire.. nos hubiera dicho mejor que eran fotos que prueban la irrefutable existencia del conejo de pascua jajajajajaja –Ginji y Ban se reían como todo unos maniáticos y el sujeto frente a ellos ya estaba perdido la paciencia

-BIEN! PEREFCTO ENTONCES NO LES INTERESA.. –dijo levantándose y guardado las fotografías de nuevo en u sobre amarillo –es una lástima iba pagarles muy bien por este trabajo –dijo arreglándose la chaqueta y dándose importancia .

-he? Dijiste pagar?-Ban paró de reír casi abruptamente y se limpió una lagrimilla escurridiza del lagrimal de su ojo derecho por debajo de sus lentes purpuras .

-pues claro , lo que yo quería y venia pedirles era que me ayuden a tomar mejores fotos del Yeti , resulta que soy escritor y estoy trabajando en un proyecto sobre el hombre de las nieves , "mito o realidad"- dijo haciendo ademanes en el aire a manera de estar hablando de profundas reflexiones filosóficas .

-he? Y como de cuánto dinero estamos hablando? –Ban se puso de nuevo serio halò a Ginji del brazo y volvieron a sentarse el cliente retomó la calma con nuevas esperanzas..

-pues no sé.. ustedes me dicen cuanto quieren , necesito que vayan a las montañas nevadas donde estuve yo la semana pasada y tomen mejores fotos del yeti a mi lamentablemente la cámara me falló en el peor momento , pero les juro –dijo poniendo cara de misterio y convencimiento –que el abominable hombre de las nieves existe , yo lo vi , con mis propios ojos .. en esas montañas .. créanme. –dijo con cierto tono que daba algo de mido , Chibi Ginji se tomo la cosa en serio a pues comenzó a temblar ante aquellas escalofriantes declaraciones

-e… esta seguro?

-claro , dio el hombre reacomodándose en su asiento , por eso escribiré mi libro y les demostraré a todos que el yeti existe!

-bueno , bueno .. entonces.. si usted quiere que hagamos el trabajo debe darnos dinero por lo menos para 3 días de estadía en las montañas nevadas, dinero para viáticos y alimentación , además de trasporte, y equipo especializado para tomar una mejor fotografía que sea de mejor calidad porque obviamente la deficiencia de sus fotos es que la cámara no era la indicada –dijo Ban haciendo cuentas con sus dedos .

-Ban-chan! entonces de verdad iremos a buscar al Yeti?-preguntó un tembloroso chibi Ginji que se escondía en su asiento -Ban le dio un machucón por debajo de la mesa

-claro que iremos Ginji-dijo entre clientes –este hombre va a pagarnos!-le dijo mas bajito mientras reía nervioso

-bueno , me parece que lo que piden está bien .. entonces les daré 30, 000 yens* para empezar

-COF, COF –Ban casi se traga su cigarrillo y Ginji se derritió como mantequilla en su asiento

-les parece bien? Es suficiente?

-cla.. cla.. claro señor es suficiente –dijo Ban tembloroso y frenético

-bien . jaja entonces tenemos un trato dijo el sujeto feliz como un niño , entonces les pagaré la otra parte cundo me traigan las fotos!-dijo poniéndose de pie y estrechando la mano de Ban que apenas si respondía embelesado en un bello sueño .

-entones nos va a dar más?-preguntó Chibi Ginji sin creerlo

-claro y también les daré el 5% de las ventas que gane con la publicación de mi libro: "el yeti , mito o realidad?" –dijo poniendo de nuevo esa pose tan graciosa y reflexiva la vez

-entonces es un trato –Ban apretó de vuelta la mano del sujeto con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

El sujeto salió muy contento del café y Ginji y Ban se quedaron felices haciendo planes

-no puedo creerlo es el trabajo más fácil y rendido que hemos tenido!

-jajajaja imagínate Ban será como ir de vacaciones a esquiar!-decía Ginji abrazando a su igualmente emocionado amigo mientras reían felices de la vida .

-que sucede chicos? Porque tanto alboroto se ganaron la lotería acaso?-pregunto Paul con su usual sarcasmo

-jajaj pues lago así jefe, nos iremos al monte Fuji a esquiar a ver lindas chicas montañistas y pasarla muy cómodos en una cabaña durante al menos unos 3 días , luego solo haremos fotomontajes y magia en la computadora le daremos las imágenes al sujeto y ya está!

-qué? Entonces no iremos a buscar al verdadero hombre de las nieves?-preguntó un chibi Ginji algo decepcionado

-Ginji… a caso quieres que te golpeé?-dijo Ban estregándose la cara con decepción –el yeti NO (hizo especial énfasis en el monosílabo) existe solo vive en la mente de ese sujeto loco , si quiere al yeti nosotros se lo daremos pero eso no significa que exista en realidad … que no te das cuenta? O que crees todavía que la luna es de queso y en pie grande?

-hmm pues lo mismo dijimos de santa Claus .. y ya ves!

-.. ni me lo recuerdes!.. pero eso es otra cosa ..

-….

-no tengo idea de que hablan.. pero se irán unos 3 días , pues ya es bastante , eso es una buena noticia para mí , no más gastos en comida gratis para ustedes dos

-oye!

-en serio? a donde se irán?-preguntó Natsumi con los ojos brillantes , los get backers ya sabían por donde iba eso .. quería auto-invitarse

-hmm aun no sabemos supongo que a Nagano* , donde están las montañas nevadas .. pero es un viaje peligroso!-dijo Ban tratando de zafarse del compromiso

-y solo nos dieron dinero para 3 días y dos personas , apenas si nos va alcanzar verdad Ban-chan?-dijo Ginji nervioso buscando apoyo del castaño

-ajà … además es trabajo . no placer ni diversión

-si , seguro –dijo Natsumi poniendo cara de aburrimiento

-bueno , nos vamos , hay que comprar las cosa que necesitaremos para el viaje , nos iremos el viernes!-los recuperadores salieron felices del café

-no te preocupes Natsumi , ya sabes lo que ocurren cuando vamos con ellos , es un caos , mejor déjalos que se metan en problemas ellos dos solos

-jajaj tiene razón jefe..

Así nuestros héroes iniciaron una nueva aventura . ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo llegarán a Nagano? ¿Qué harán con todo ese dinero? .. y principalmente ¿se encontraran con el yeti? ¿existe en realidad? ¿podrá el señor publicar su libro? . jajaja estas y otra preguntas será resultas en los siguientes capis así que no pueden dejar de leer y de paso me dejan sus finos comentarios sip? Jajajaja .

Hasta entonces

**Notas: **

*en realidad no sé como está el yen , pero supongo que 30, 000 yens es una buena cantidad para darles el alegrón a esos dos , así que lo puse como una cantidad hipotética, no significa nada , pues desconozco como esté el tipo de cambio del yen con respecto a nuestra moneda (el quetzal) o respecto a otras monedas por eso solo es una cantidad al azar pero para estos fines digamos que es bastante dinero , jajajaja ustedes me entienden XD .

*Nagano, Shiga es una región de Japón es una región nevada , hay montañas nevadas y se celebran allí concursos deportivos de skateboard y esquí normal por eso me pareció que sería el lugar indicado para que vayan a buscar al yeti jajajajaja XXD

Bueno esas son las aclaraciones de este capi nos vemos al siguiente.


	2. todo listo vamos a Nagano!

**Holas! Que tal están todos? Como siempre les traigo un nuevo proyecto un fic de varios capítulos que espero que disfruten . Esta vez los Get Backers tendrán una aventura en la fría nieve así que no pueden perdérselo . Este es el segundo capi que espero disfruten mucho . **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece.. bla, bla .. ya saben el resto no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada .. así que ya lo saben.

**Resumen: **que pasa cuando sumas dos recuperadores+ un viaje a Nagano +el abominable hombres de las nieves? Averígualo leyendo este loco fic !

**NOTA**: yaoi y shonen-ai Ban/Ginji , Juubei/Kazuki** . **Lo que tenga "*" tiene nota de pie de página .. no olviden revisar

**El yeti, la nieve y los Get Backers!**

_**En el capi anterior .. **_

-bueno , nos vamos , hay que comprar las cosa que necesitaremos para el viaje , nos iremos el viernes!-los recuperadores salieron felices del café

-no te preocupes Natsumi , ya sabes lo que ocurren cuando vamos con ellos , es un caos , mejor déjalos que se metan en problemas ellos dos solos

-jajaj tiene razón jefe..

Así nuestros héroes iniciaron una nueva aventura . ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo llegarán a Nagano? ¿Qué harán con todo ese dinero? .. y principalmente ¿se encontraran con el yeti? ¿existe en realidad? ¿podrá el señor publicar su libro?

**Cap 2. Todo listo! Vamos a Nagano! **

Mientras nuestros recuperadores se iban contentos a empezar sus compras con el dinero que el cliente les había dado , otro par se disponía por azares del destino hacer justo lo mismo .

Y es Kazuki y Juubei llevaban tiempo planificando unas vacaciones relajantes , desde que habían abierto la clínica ya habían recaudado algo de dinero , además de los ahorros que tenían entre los dos y lo último que les había quedado por la puesta a Storm*, tenían suficiente para pagar un buen viaje y un buen hotel con todas las comodidades del caso .

-mira .. que tal aquí-dijo Juubei señalando el panfleto , era sobre unas cabañas en las montañas nevadas de Nagano , Kazuki sonrió ilusionado mientras veía la fotografía , un cielo azul hermoso y brillante , las montañas blancas y suaves como el algodón y las cabañas acogedoras al pie de la montaña todo un sueño , sonaba perfecto y sobre todo muy romántico.

Pero había un pequeño inconveniente que nuestros tórtolos seguramente no habían tomado en cuenta y era que tenían a cierta mascota y que tendrán que decidir entre llevarla con ellos o dejarla recomendada con algún amigo , pero .. la segunda idea sonaba más bien como tarea imposible .

-Que haremos con Deimos?-preguntó Kazuki viendo de reojo al felino que descansaba cómodamente en el sofá y que parecía muy bien enterado de que hablaban de él pues movía parsimoniosamente las orejas en dirección a las voces de sus dueños .

-hmm .. cierto , me había olvidado por completo de el –dijo Juubei poniendo cara de decepción .

-tú qué dices crees que está bien que nos acompañé?-Kazu puso carita tierna y ojitos brillosos , sabía que no era que al Kakei le agradara mucho la idea pero ya ni modo además Juubei no podría resistirse a esa carita , le concia bien y sabia que terminaría aceptando , y es quera cierto , aunque el Kakei no lo dijera se preocupaba por el minino , tampoco quería arriesgarse a dejar solo a Deimos mientras ellos paseaban , además que dejarlo solo significaba que la clínica seria un desastre cuando volvieran pero que un campo de batallas .

-sip , tienes razón no creo que sea una buena idea dejarlo , lo mejor será que nos lo llevemos , pero no sé Nagano es un clima frio no sé en realidad si Deimos pueda lidiar con eso .

-hmm pues no creo que tenga mayor problema creo que podría adaptarse , además solo será un par de días .

-claro .. bueno en ese caso pues que venga con nosotros

-jajaja bien , escuchaste Deimos? Vendrás con nosotros a Nagano a ver la nieve-le dijo Kazuki tiernamente , mientras sobaba la cabecita del felino con ternura . –Juubei solo suspiró , al parecer serian vacaciones para 3 no para dos como había soñado pero bueno ya que .

-Entonces está decidido nos vamos mañana , hay mucho que preparar y cosas que comprar .

Así la pareja decidió ir por suministros sin saber que otro duo estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo y hasta con el mismo fin : ir a Nagano un par de días .

En fin que ahora tanto los Get Backers como Kazuki y Juubei estaban en el supermercado , los primeros comprando suministros alimenticios y los otros a pocas góndolas de los recuperadores , comprando algo de ropa y enlatados para llevar . Sin embargo con suerte no se encontrarían por los pasillo .. o tal vez si .

-sabes que es indispensable que llevemos? .. algo de medicina por si acaso , alcohol , gasas , algodón , benditas y alguna otra medicina de emergencia uno nunca sabe - decía un Juubei siempre previsor y precavido tomándose muy a pecho ( Como siempre) su misión legendaria de proteger al Fuuchoin . Los recuperadores por muy buenos que fueran también podrían necesitar algunas medicinas . Estaban en la misma estantería , Ginji y Ban de un lado y Kazu y Juubei del otro lado .

Mientras Ginji sacaba una cajita de banditas , Juubei del otro lado del estante sacaba una caja de analgésicos y mientras Ban revisaba exceptivo un jarabe para la tos , Kazuki tomaban un paquetito de algodón de farmacia , sin embargo no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los otros , era algo muy cómico de ver.

Así pasaron muy cerca pero sin verse los unos a los otros nuestros héroes terminaron las compras y terminaron haciendo fila en cajas registradoras distintas , llevaban las carretas y canastas de las compras muy llenas y los Get backers estaban sumamente emocionados , hacia tanto tiempo que no gastaban así , era emocionante tener dinero de nuevo entre sus manos .

-Vaya Ban cuantas cosas compramos!-decía un chibi Ginji muy emocionado recostado sobre la gran montaña de compras

-si , creo que sí y con esto ni siquiera gastamos ni la cuarta parte del adelanto , y eso que creo que compramos cosas de mas.- replicaban Ban haciendo sumas y restas mentalmente

-jajajajaaj que bien Ban-chan aceptar este trabajo fue estupendo! no solo vacacionaremos sino que podremos gastar mucho dinero en comida y cosas .

-en eso tienes razón ..

-pero Ban-chan.. ¿Cómo le haremos con lo de las fotos?

-na ., deja eso para después ya se nos ocurrirá algo

-pero y si el yeti de verdad si existe?

-Ginji.. no empieces con eso otra vez..

-pero Ban-chan! otra cosa.. levaremos el auto?

-que a mi "bebè"?-se sobresaltó- olvídalo prefiero que vayamos en tren antes que llevarnos a mi "hijo" ,que quieres que se averíe en el camino? Tienes idea de lo lejos que está Nagano? , que se le arruine el motor por ese frio , que se le frieguen las candelas o los amortiguadores?.. no pagaré reparaciones con el dinero .. "mi chiquitín" no aguanta ese clima –dijo lloroso

-bueno , bueno .. solo preguntaba

-pues allí está tu respuesta en bus o en tren .. por cierto debemos averiguar precios y recorridos , eso haremos nos mas salir de aquí.

-está bien .. aunque sabes que otra cosa podríamos hacer al salir de aquí?..

-qué?..

-deberíamos ir al nuevo restaurante de carné azada-dijo Ginji con carita de "por favor"

-hmm .. Ginji.. .-el rubio cerró los ojos esperando un tremendo coscorrón de parte de su amigo pero ese golpe no llegó

-sabes.. creo que tengo que apoyar esa idea.. jujuj –Ban se estregaba las manos y se saboreaba salivando con antelación de tan solo imaginar el banquete , Ginji suspiró aliviado y feliz sabia que cuando se trataba de comida Ban aceptaba más fácilmente ,

Así al rato , nuestros recuperadores estaban dándose un banquete carnívoro en un restaurante de comida argentina del centro .

-nos trae otras dos porciones de lomito de res señorita por favor-pidió Ban a la mesara con la boca completamente llena a,lo que chica solo sonrió decepcionada de sus modales y se retiró para traerles la nueva orden , y verlos así, si quedaba gracia , pues parecía que tuviera semanas de no comer y hubiesen sido recién rescatados del algún bosque dentro de la espesa selva amazónica o del mismo desierto del Sahara , pues los cubiertos y las normas de etiqueta habían quedadas olvidas quien sabe dónde y comían como salvajes con las manos sobre todo un chibi Ginji que parecía estar engullendo sus alimentos como hombrecillo de las cavernas .

Finalmente terminaron con las panzas llenas y como dice el dicho , con los corazones contentos .

-vaya Ban-chan siento como si hubiera comido con un rey-dijo un chibi Ginji con la panza redonda como un balón de football

-vaya que si ,pero mejor no te acostumbres …

Bien comidos y listos con las cosas que llevarían para el viaje , ya solo faltaba el trasporte.

Y llego la mañana del viaje en casa de Kazuki y Juubei , nuestra parejita ya estaba lista y desayunada, habían comprado las cosas para Deimos un una venta de productos para mascotas , el gatito ya dormía en su trasportador de mascotas y gracias al cielo no había hecho demasiado barullo para entrar en ella .

-bueno , entonces revisa una última vez la lista

-está bien

-comida enlatada, ya está

-medicamentos , ya está

-comida para Deimos ya está

-ropa de invierno , ya está

-ropa de cama, y pijamas , ya está

-jabón , toallas de baño, shampoo, pasta de dientes, cepillos de dientes y cepillos y peines para el cabello , crema , ya está

-zapatos y botas de invierno , ya

-Bueno creo que ya está todo , espero no estemos olvidando nada

-algunas cosas habrá que comprarlas allá!-dijo Juubei revisando la lista una y otra vez

-como que cosas?-Kazuki pesaba que ya tenían todo, entonces a que cosas pendientes podría referirse el Kakei?

-como equipo de esquí por ejemplo- dijo con una sonrisa , Kazuki no supo muy bien si era enserio o una broma que no había comprendido muy bien

-pero .. no sabemos esquiar

-yo , si sé ,solo que necesito recordarme y te enseñarte a hacerlo también

-eh?-Kazuki no salía de su asombro –en serio? sabes esquiar?

-si jejeje –las mejillas de Juubei se colorearon ligeramente –si sé un poco , hace muchos años que no lo hago por eso necesito recordarme y practicar un poco , pero creo que será divertido por eso compraremos esquís y patines allá , y te enseñaré algunos trucos ya verás.

-wow! Juuebi eres increíble donde aprendiste?

-el clan Kakei siempre ha vivido en clima frio , cuando estaba más pequeño antes de que nos conociéramos y antes que llegáramos a la aldea Fuuchoin , yo y algunos amigos y primos esquiábamos en una ladera que se cubría de escarcha y nieve para el invierno , claro que nuestra técnica de esquí no era muy profesional , hacíamos los esquís y las tablas para skate de troncos viejos de arboles de las cercanías y de restos de cosas que no se usaban , eran algo artesanales pero debo admitir que nos divertíamos mucho, claro que no duraba mucho solo unas dos semanas al año luego el hielo se derretía de nuevo .

-jajaj , ves.. eso es algo que no sabía de ti –dijo Kazuki asombrado y sonriéndole ampliamente

-jajaja , es que no había tenido oportunidad ni ocasión de contarte pero este es un excelente momento , quiero recordar esa técnica y esquiaremos juntos –le dijo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla

-"serán las mejores vacaciones heladas de todos los tiempos"- pensó el Fuuchoin para sus adentros mientras sonreía y se llevaba una mano al lugar de sus mejilla donde acababa de ser besado .

_Mientras tanto… _

Nuestro otro equipo se habían quedado dormidos hasta tarde como era de costumbre después de la carnívora merienda que se habían dado el día anterior , la flojera y la pereza les había ganado y ahora a toda prisa y halando todo lo que tuvieron a mano , haciendo maletas rápida e improvisadamente corrieron hasta la estación de trenes para tomar el que iba a Nagano , llegaron justo a tiempo por poco les deja el tren pues ya iban retrasados .

-Ginji idiota! Que te costaba haber dejando la alarma del teléfono para que no nos quedáramos dormidos!-alegaba Ban

-lo siento Ban-chan TxT lo olvidé!

-espero no olvidemos nada del equipaje !

-bueno lo mas importante lo metí en las mochilas desde ayer sobre todo el equipo de cámara fotográfica

-menos mal no eres tan inútil .. –le dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza

Lograron entrar al último vagón justo antes que las puertas se cerraran

-a tiempo un poco mas y nos deja esta cosa y hubiéramos tenido que esperar horas!-se sentaron en un lugar milagrosamente desocupado dejándose caer desplomados muertos de cansancio por la carrera aun tomando aire . Mientras los recuperadores ya listos para la misión se dirigían a Nagano , Kazuki y Juubei por aparte tomaban un autobús . con el mismo rumbo , era un autobús enorme de dos pisos de altura , con gratas comodidades como asientos acojinados , ventanas con cortinas, televisor y baño.

-wow! Nunca había tomado un autobús de ruta larga antes –dijo Kazuki a ver el lugar , los encargados del trasporte colocaron las maletas en los lugares destinados para eso dentro del autobús , solo dejaron a fuera el trasportador donde viaja Deimos un poco asustado hecho un ovillo en el interior de de la jaulita viendo por todos lados .

Les esperaba un largo viaje pero estaban muy emocionados .

-sacaré a Deimos un rato - en cuando el felino vio abierta la puerta del trasportador de macotas salió curioso a olfatearlo todo , y se acurrucó dócilmente sobre las piernas de Kazuki , subieron muchos más pasajeros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el vehículo estaba lleno y pronto el bus estuvo listo para iniciar su trayecto .

Era varias horas de viaje y conforme avanzaban por la carretera y el paisaje de la cuidad se iba quedado atrás dejando ver un paisaje rural , mas tranquilo y pacifico , así también el frio en el ambiente se acentuaba . Kazuki veía feliz el paisaje mientras acariciaba la cabecita del gato quien ya dormía tranquilamente acurrucado sobre sus rodillas , el movimiento del vehículo lo había hecho dormir .

-ahh que bien .. me encanta que ya vayamos de camino y nos olvidemos por un tiempo del estrés de la fortaleza y de Shinjuku -dijo el Fuuchoin recostado su cabeza en el hombro de Juubei quien extendió una manta para cubrirlos a ambos

-tienes razón , la pasaremos muy bien . –se besaron suavemente , y Kazuki se acomodaba mas en el hombro de su médico y protector mientras el Kakei aprovechaba para acariciar los cabellos castaños del Fuuchoin . Al poco rato Kazuki estaba dormido , acunado por el movimiento del bus y además por el constante ronroneo tibio de su mascota , y las suaves caricias de su médico sobre su cabeza el sueño era inminente , ya después de varios kilómetros de trayecto y un par de horas de viaje ya los tres habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo , soñando con la diversión y la blanca nieve que les esperaba en Nagano .

Mientras tanto en el tren , Ban exploraba las capacidades de la laptop que recién habían comprando en el centro comercial , mientras Gnji veía asombrado y curioso todas las aplicaciones del la PC .

-está genial verdad?

-claro .. solo me falta descargarle algunos programas los cuales nos ayudaran a editar las fotos que tomemos y así dárselas a nuestro cliente

-editaremos las fotos? No buscaremos al verdadero Yeti?-preguntó Ginji lloroso detrás de la laptop

-Ginji! Otra vez con eso?.. cuantas veces tengo que decirte que el abominable hombres de las nieves o Yeti, como te gusta decirle , no existe!-dijo Ban ya algo desesperado y es que Ginji podía ser molesto y necio como un niñito de 5 años

-pero Ban-chan que tal si si existe!

-que no

-que tal si , si

-que no ..

-que tal ..

-ya, ya ! quieres que golpe?

-no TxT

-eso pensé.. déjame esto a mí , el plan es el siguiente : vamos a Nagano tomamos algunas fotos panorámicas de las montañas nevadas y luego las metes en la compu con algunos trucos de photoshop , de edición y demás programas buscamos fotos de algo que parezca el yeti y luego las editamos con fotomontajes con los paisajes que tomemos y ya está! Fotos del yeti! A la orden! Hará feliz a nuestro cliente nos dará tiempo de calidad para vacacionar lo suficiente y nos pagaran mucho más dinero!-decía Ban mas hablando para sí mismo que con Ginji

-pero yo no sé usar esos programas que tú dices Ban!-dijo el rubio después de un rato de silencio

-a pues yo tampoco , pero me descargaré algunos tutoriales esa cosa cualquiera puede usarla y en todo caso hasta le podemos decir al chico computadora que nos dé una mano , para él esto sería miel sobre hojuelas y hasta le podemos pagar si quiere.

-pero Ban .. deberíamos buscar al yeti primero y hacer eso solo en caso que no lo encontremos

-BAKA GINJI!.. ya deja eso del Yeti!

-bueno , bueno .. ya me callo

Así el viaje terminó de lo mas tranquilo , después de varias horas de viaje Ban y Ginji habían llegado a la estación de Nagano de ese punto aun tendrían que tomar autobús hasta las cabañas , el paisaje era paradisiaco , las montañas tan blancas y el cielo tan azul que hizo a Ban y Ginji olvidar sus diferencias y problemas y relajarse por completo

-Bueno! Estamos por fin en Nagano!

_**continuará.. **_

*recuerdan el fic sobre los caballos de carreras? , pues esa vez cuando Kazuki y Juubei apostaron al caballo Storm , que en realidad era una cebra pintada, lograron recaudar algo de dinero , no mucho pero si una parte antes de que el fraude del Sr. Mc Hallister se saliera de control.

Bueno eso sería la única nota por ahora jejej por cierto gracias a mi amiga Jinchai , quien me explicó mejor el asunto de la economía japonesa jajaja así que de ahora en adelante cuando hable de yens creo que agregaré algunos ceros mas XXD .

Bueno hasta acá este capi , espero leerlos en el siguiente, ¿se terminaran encontrando los recuperadores con Kazu y Juubei? , ¿seguirá Ginji creyendo en el yeti? ¿lograra Ban su maléfico plan de editar las fotos? .. ¿lograran engañar al cliente o se las verán feo con él? Estas y otras preguntas serán lentamente develándose cuando nuestra aventura en la nieve continúe en su tercer capi , hasta entonces , no pueden dejar de leer .

Bye!


	3. Ustedes dos aquí? reencuentro con vie

**Holas! Que tal están todos? Como siempre les traigo un nuevo proyecto un fic de varios capítulos que espero que disfruten . Esta vez los Get Backers tendrán una aventura en la fría nieve así que no pueden perdérselo . Este es el tercer capi que espero disfruten mucho . **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece.. bla, bla .. ya saben el resto no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada .. así que ya lo saben.

**Resumen: **que pasa cuando sumas dos recuperadores+ un viaje a Nagano +el abominable hombres de las nieves? Averígualo leyendo este loco fic !

**NOTA**: yaoi y shonen-ai Ban/Ginji , Juubei/Kazuki** . **Lo que tenga "*" tiene nota de pie de página .. no olviden revisar

**El yeti, la nieve y los Get Backers!**

_**En el capi anterior .. **_

Así el viaje terminó de lo más tranquilo , después de varias horas de viaje Ban y Ginji habían llegado a la estación de Nagano de ese punto aun tendrían que tomar autobús hasta las cabañas , el paisaje era paradisiaco , las montañas tan blancas y el cielo tan azul que hizo a Ban y Ginji olvidar sus diferencias y problemas y relajarse por completo

-Bueno! Estamos por fin en Nagano!

**Cap 3. Ustedes dos aquí?.. reencuentro con viejos amigos **

Ginji y Ban tomaron el autobús que les llevó directo a las cabañas de Nagano , al parecer había llegado en la temporada del campeonato de invierno, pues había todo tiempo de actividades deportivas en skateboard sobre hielo , patinaje y esquí, habían muchos turistas , Ban estaba decepcionado ya que quería tener un descanso pacifico y más relajado , pero había mucha gente y no sabía si toda esa población les permitirían realizar adecuadamente su trabajo .

-vaya que genial .. mira cuanta gente!-decía un ilusionado Ginji viendo para toda partes , lo único bueno tal vez es que si que habían muchas chicas , con sus abrigos, con sus guantes y bufandas y sus lindas botas de frio , o tomándose fotos con los competidores , gritando y haciendo algarabilla .

-no esperaba tantas personas espero podamos conseguir cuarto . –llegaron hasta la gerencia cruzando los dedos , por encontrar un sitio adecuado para quedarse aunque tuvieran que compartir cuarto .

-buenos días , bienvenidos a las cabañas de Nagano , gustan registrarse?

-aun hay habitaciones?

-si, jaja pero no por mucho tiempo eso si le digo –la que los atendía era una mujer de mediana edad de cabello negro ,piel muy blanca y peinado en un yoyo en la coronilla con ojos celestes pequeños y un extraño y forzado acento ruso .

-a pues queremos una… dos por favor –Ban lo pensó mejor , aguantar a Ginji y sus niñerías sobre el hombre de las nieves no le convenía nada

-Nos quedaremos en habitaciones separadas Ban-chan? –preguntó un chibi Ginji muy lloroso que se subió a los hombros como un muñequito de felpa .

-tenemos dinero suficiente así que porque no tenemos una habitación decente cada uno aprovechando que aun las hay disponibles-dijo Ban reuniendo paciencia y sintiendo como se sonrojaba ardientemente ante la mirada divertida de la mujer .

-… bueno .. está bien –dijo un chibi –Ginji que se despegó de encima de Ban y cargó sus respectivas maletas

-bien anótense por favor en el libro de visitas si son tan amables –dijo dándole a Ban el libro y un lapicero.

-Bien , solo nuestros nombres verdad?

-si con eso es suficiente para que les demos llave para sus habitaciones –Ban se inclinó sobre el libro de registro el cual era gordo como una biblia en eso estaba cuando leyó dos caligrafías muy conocidas justo antes que las suyas , no podía ser!

"_Fuuchoin Kazuki, Kakei Juubei_" –Ban abrió grandes los ojos , y no supo exactamente por qué razón pero el primer nombre que leyó le había hecho que se le acelerara el corazón y se le subieran de nueva cuenta los colores a la cara no podía ser no podían existir otras dos personas con esos nombres tenían que ser sin lugar a dudas esos dos fenómenos .

-que mala suerte! que me parta un rayo!-dijo para sus adentros mientras murmuraba y trataba de fingir que no le afectaba aun cuando tenía toda la cara roja , revisó que habitaciones tenían esos dos , tenían la 201 .

-hmmm

No le quedó otra opción que firmar el libro no iban a irse de allí solo porque esos dos estaban en la misma cabaña, eso no , no permitirá que le arruinaran las vacaciones

Mientras los recuperadores terminaban el trámite de registro para quedarse en el hotel , nuestra otra pareja ya estaban hospedados , iban en el ascensor y Kazuki no podía dejar de estar nervioso pues el botones se le hacia extremadamente conocido , pelirrojo de ojos grises y pecoso .. era acaso el mismo botones del hotel _Ventana al Mar*?_

Si no lo era se le parecía bastante y por ratos podía sentir su mirada en la nuca mientras cargaba su equipaje , la cual también incluía la jaula de Deimos que no dejaba de bufar y maullar rabioso de que lo hubiera despertado de su sueño reparador y para colmos lo hubieran metido en el trasportador de mascotas a la fuerza para llevar a un lugar completamente desconocido .

-esta es su habitación , donde les colocó su equipaje?

-acá en la entrada está bien , desde aquí ya podemos nosotros-dijo Kazuki mientras le daba una propina y agradecía la ayuda , el muchacho parecía completamente ido con las mejillas ruborizada , eso le hacía sentir incomodo

-muchas gracias , cualquier otra cosa que necesiten háganmelo saber –dijo regresando del trance y perdiendo su mirada gris en los ojos castaños del Fuuchoin

-si .. yo … este –Kazuki estaba por preguntarle si no le había visto antes en el otro hotel pero no se atrevió el chico salió del lugar dejando solos a la pareja

-oye , Juubei no se te hace conocido el botones?-preguntó Kazuki para confirmar su teoría cuando sintió seguro que el chica ya estaba lejos y no lo escucharía .

-no .. para nada –dijo el Kakei restándole importancia – por cierto que linda y amplia habitación tenemos y que buena vista de las montañas-dijo el Kakei haciendo que Kazuki se olvidara momentáneamente del botones y enfocara toda su atención a la naturaleza que se veía desde la ventana del cómodo cuarto .

-wow! Es verdad! Es hermoso –Kazuki se acercó a la ventana , se veían las altas montañas blancas cubiertas de nieve, había mucho frio y a pensar de que tenía dos suéteres y una chumpa impermeable encima aun sentía la gélida sensación. El cielo estaba celeste y despejado y podía ver todo el gran movimiento que había en los alrededores de las montañas , estaban realizándose todos los preparativos para los concursos de esquí y skate board de los juegos de invierno de ese año . Juubei dejó escapar un largo suspiro

-no me imaginé que en esta época hubiera tanto movimiento en estos lugares , la razón por la que escogí las montañas nevadas , fue porque pensé que aquí seria un retiro tranquilo y mas pacífico , debo decir que me decepciona ver tanta gente –dijo un poco desanimado viendo por la ventana de la habitación .

-Oh Juubei- Kazuki se le acercó abrazándolo dulcemente por la espalda –no te preocupes aunque haya mucha gente a nuestro alrededor siempre podemos tener algo de privacidad aquí en nuestra habitación –le dijo muy coquetamente al oído , las mejillas del Kakei se ruborizaron profundamente .

-Ka… Kazuki .. pero aun no hemos desempacado –dijo el Kakei entrecortadamente sin poder esconder su excitación y nerviosismo , pero Kazuki ya se había apresurado a cerrar la puerta con llave y le regalaba un suave beso en los labios, por lo que a Juubei no le quedaba tiempo ni de decir nada , solo dejarse llevar .

**Mientras **

El botones regresó hasta la recepción donde estaba la gerente quien le pidió llevara las maletas de Ginji y Ban a sus respectivas habitaciones a Ban casi le da un infarto cuando escuchó que la gerente le decía al botones que les tocaban la habitación 202 y 203 respectivamente , lo que significaba que por si la suerte no fuera lo suficientemente mala , les tocaba de vecinos con los fenómenos .

-"no puede ser"-

-Que sucede Ban –chan? –le preguntó el rubio al ver que Ban llevaba cara de preocupación .

-jajaja no es nada n_nU –Ban trató de tranquilizarlo poniendo su mejor sonrisa cosa que no logró del todo

-Bueno esta es la habitación de el Sr. Midou-dijo el botones parándose frente a la habitación 202 y abriéndola dejando ver una habitación pequeña pero muy cómoda y bien dispuesta .

-oh , muy bien gracias

-cualquier cosa puede llamarme

-ok , gracias , disculpa , se puede fumar aquí?-preguntó Ban dando un vistazo de inspección rápido a lo que sería su cuarto durante los próximos días

-si , se puede solo tiene que usar los ceniceros y abrir la ventana cuando lo haga –le dijo mostrándole donde se abrían las ventabas

-ok ,gracias

´-esta es la del Sr. Amano , la 203 –la habitación de Ginji era ligeramente más grande ambas tenían vista a las montañas

-genial!-chibi Ginji saltó sobre la cama como un niñito , saltando y tocándolo todo , viendo por todas partes y metiendo un gran barullo!

-jeje me alegra que sea de su agrado , cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedirlo , estamos para servirlo que disfrute su estadía n_nU-El botones se retiró y dejó a los Get Backers tranquilos un rato en sus respectivas habitaciones .

Después de un muuuy buen rato en el que nuestra parejita estrenó su habitación y mas que la habitación estrenaron la cama de la habitación ..(ejem XD) salieron de muy buen humor (por obvias razones) a comprar equipo para esquiar y practicar un poco las habilidades de Juubei en la nieve., Kazuki estaba muy emocionado de ver esa habilidad que desconocía de su Juubei y verlo en acción aunque el Kakei se apenara todo diciendo que no era nada bueno .

En la tienda de artículos de invierno había de todo , esquís muy sofisticados , patines, abrigos , coderas y rodilleras especiales, googles para proteger los ojos , zapatos especiales para caminar en la nieve y muchos artículos muy novedosos mas . Juubei parecía algo confundido pues de una tabla de madera a equipo tan sofisticado había sin lugar a dudas una diferencia abismal .

Ban estaba tratando de relajarse un poco en su habitación comenzaba a dormitar pensando en cómo la mala suerte y las coincidencia podían jugársela tan mala para él , hasta el punto de hacerle la vida imposible cuando escuchó que tocaban enérgicamente la puerta .

-BAN! BAN-CHAN!

-ya oí , que pasa idiota que no vez que trato de descansar? –Ban abrió la puerta de un tirón no quería que sus "vecinitos" se dieran cuenta que estaban allí y con todo el ruido que mantenía Ginji, y hablando de este ,que traía cargando un montón de cosas , entre ellas equipo para esquiar

-pero Ban-chan no viniste hasta Nagano para dormir .. tenemos que aprovechar al máximo nuestra estadía .. qué tal si vamos a esquiar?-dijo Ginji con una gran sonrisa inocente de niño en tienda de dulces.

-esquiar? .. Ginji idiota .. y.. y donde compraste todo eso! –

-lo compré mientras tu veías tu laptop en el centro comercial n_n –dijo de lo más tranquilo alterando los nervios de Midou, quién solo se llevo una mano a la cara en desaprobación

-Y equipo de esquiar como para que idota! acaso sabes esquiar pues?-dijo entre irónico y decepcionado pero su mandíbula caía hasta el suelo cuando Ginji sonriendo de lo mas tranquilo dijo si sabia esquiar .

-QUEEEE! O_o

Al poco rato Ginji y Ban estaban en la fría nieve .. subiendo por las sillas del teleférico a la cumbre alta de la montaña .

-ohhh .. mira Ban.. mira-le decía el rubio pasándole los binoculares a Ban quien estaba algo tenso viendo como se elevaban cada vez mas de la seguridad del suelo palideciendo a cada metro

-qué pasa?, que es tan emociónate?

-mira esto te va a relajar –Ginji hizo a Ban ver por los binoculares a la fuerza , por fortuna la vista que tuvo Ban bien valió la pena todo el esfuerzo de Ginji , Ban estaba viendo a unas turistas esquiando al otro lado de la cumbre , sus pechos grandes y redondos de algunas rebotaban ante los movimientos de la bajada aun por encima de su ropa gruesa

-oh .. no está mal .. lastima tanta ropa –dijo dando un suspiro

-jaja anda Ban que pasa con tu imaginación!-dijo Ginji con una sonrisa hentai en el rostro

-que torpe! Jajajaja , -y la vista estaba muy , pero muy bien hasta que Ban vio a un par de conocidos en la distancia , el corazón casi se le sale , más aun que cuando vio a las chicas voluptuosas , eran ni más ni menos que Kazuki y Juubei subiendo por una cuesta el Kakei parecía estar ayudando a Kazuki quien se vea adorablemente torpe caminando en la nieve .Midou sintió la cara hirviendo como era eso posible en tan crudo y gélido clima? Se hizo el desentendido y cruzó los dedos por no encontrárselos y cambio de tema con Ginji casi de inmediato , lo que menos quería era que Ginji viera a ese par .

- Oye Ginji… y .. y como es que sabes esquiar?-preguntó aun incrédulo Ban Ginji iba muy contento listo con sus esquís ya puestos y con todo su equipo googles incluidos , orejeras, bufandas abrigo y gorra de lana

-a pues .. aprendí en la fortaleza –dijo de lo más simple

-en la fortaleza? Como es eso posible

-Nunca te conté? .. cuando era niño me juntaba mucho con pandillas allí en los pisos bajos y hacíamos campeonato, apuestas y juegos , en un sector de los pisos bajos había una gran montaña de basura ,chatarra y arena que tiraban de las construcciones cercanas , hacíamos skateboard callejero sobre tierra .. me volví muy bueno en eso .. y esta es la primera vez que probaré mis habilidades en nieve real –dijo con ojitos brillosos

-que dijiste! La primera vez en nieve!.. a no entonces me regreso!

-jajaj vamos Ban-chan no seas aguafiestas ya verás cómo te enseño a esquiar y hacer skate board en un par de clases sencillas

-tienes en mente que no confió en eso verdad?

-jejejeje n_nU, no será tan malo, lo prometo - Ban ya estaba poniendo cara de nervios pero ya era muy tarde para cualquier arrepentimiento ya habían llegado hasta la cima.

-Bueno listo Ban?

-que me queda! U.U

Se lanzaron a la nieve , Ginji agarró a Ban del brazo para que no se cayera, el rubio cayó suavemente en la nieve como una hoja sobre la cima de un helado gigante de vainilla mientras que Ban .. este digamos que no cayò muy elegantemente , más bien cayó estrepitosamente enterrando la cara en la fría nieve.

-Oh Ban .. tienes que tratar de estar de pie!

-ESO INTENTO IDIOTA! Ò/Ó#-dijo muy molesto sacudiendo su ropa de invierno , le temblaban las piernas y no podía mantener los pies juntos , sentía que los esquís le entorpecían tanto.

-trata de moverte arrastrando los pies caminar con esquís es algo incomodo pero luego ya te acostumbras.. vamos! -Ginji un kilometro adelante mientras Ban terminaba con la cara entre la nieve cada medio segundo .

-Idiota! Espérame quieres , no que me ibas a enseñar como esquiar? ..

-jaja lo siento Ban-chan me dejé llevar n_nU

-BAKA!

Al fin y con gran esfuerzo , Ban logró alcanzar a Ginji sintió que el estomago le daba vueltas como una batidora cundo vio lo empinada de la cuesta

-vamos Ban deslicémonos! Vamos despacio y por este lado que no está t_an_ inclinada

-TAN?-Ban pasó por una gama de verdes , pero siguió al rubio rezando por no morir a manos de aquel maestro de esquí .

-WIII! Jajajaja lo vez Ban está muy sencillo , no es divertido?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! FUERA DE MI CAMINO! GINJI!-pasa Ban como un energúmeno , perdiendo por completo de control y deslizándose a toda velocidad colina abajo .

-EH? BAN! O_O

Ban iba fuera de control toda la gente en su camino corrían apartándose para salvar su vida pues Midou iba como alma que lleva al diablo y cualquier obstáculo significaba colisión segura y si trataba de usar su mordedura de serpiente corría el riesgo de lesionarse seriamente debido a la velocidad , incluso podría fracturarse ambos brazos..

_-"ya sé en cuanto esté cerca de un árbol trataré de agarrarme a el y así frenar esta cosa"_

Ginji trató por todos los medios de alcanzarlo con sus esquís pero estaba muy lejos , de pronto le salió al pasó a gran velocidad una persona quien frenó con su propio cuerpo y peso el paso de Ban de una sola vez y justo a tiempo antes que se estrellara contra unas rocas .

Cuando Ban tuvo el valor de abrir los ojos se encontró con la siguiente visión : Ginji metiendo gran llorazon pensándolo muerto culpándose de ello , Kazuki tratando inútilmente de tranquilizar a Ginji y Juubei simplemente con su cara de serio de siempre .

-BAN! ESTAS BIEN!-un lloroso Ginji se le tiró encima , llorando y disculpándose como magdalena –todo es mi culpa soy un pésimo instructor de esquí.. lo siento , lo siento , lo siento! TxT

-ya.. solo quítate de encima!

-lo siento Ban-chan

-santo cielos chicos .. tengan cuidado ..

-Ban .. Juubei te salvó de una muerte segura ..

-eh?-Ban se incorporó sentándose en la fría nieve –en serio? .. cielos .. pues gracias-dijo en vos baja .. sus peores pesadillas se cumplían , vencía a la muerte solo para ver.. .¿ángeles del cielo? , Ban vio de reojo a Kazuki quien le sonreía aliviado de verlo bien , se sonrojó de nueva cuenta y se apresuró a incorporarse con la ayuda de Ginji .

-Cuidado .. esta vez no te voy a soltar amigo!-Ginji lo tomó del brazo mientras se sacudía toda la nieve

-gracias hubiera sido muy útil antes IDIOTA! –dijo dándole un pescozón

-jajaj al menos esa es señal que no te hiciste daño Ban-chan T u T

En eso estaban cuando de pronto una voz conocida saludó a un par de los presentes

-Sr. Kakei!, Sr. Kakei!

-he?

Kazuki y Juubei voltearon a ver , eran los Yuuichi.

-Oh! Vaya coincidencia verlos por acá?-dijo Miko tomada de la mano de su inseparable esposo Koutaro y un pequeño Kouichi que estaba sin duda alguna en sus primeras clases de esquí

-hmm quienes son esos?-preguntó Ginji algo bajito

-a pues …

-la Sra. y Sr. Kakei son los padrinos de nuestro pequeño Kouichi –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa encantadora

-¿padrinos? ¿Sr. y Sra. Kakei? O_O –Ginji y Ban solo se veían uno al otro entre confundidos y divertidos

Los aludidos están rojos como dos manzanas .. para que las cosas se pusieran aun mas bizarras , tenían que aparecer ellos también ..

**Continuará… **

**Jajajaja ya se les están complicando las vacaciones jiji imagínate encontrarte con los Yuuichi por allí para terminarte de azarear frente a tus amigos jajajaja XD . que pasará ahora? Ban se atreverá a seguir haciendo esquí después de casi morir a manos de Ginji? Que onda con el yeti .. ya van tres caps y sin aparecer el muy gracioso! por eso no pueden dejar de leer… ya lo saben hasta el siguiente cap.. jijij . **

**Nota**: *recuerden que en el fic sol , mar , Get Backers Kazuki y Juubei se hospedan en aquel hotel donde el gerente era un caribeño y donde también conocieron a los Yuuichi años atrás , pues esa vez el botones tuvo un "crush" con Kazuki? Jajajaj pues para coincidencia de coincidencias.. es el mismo botones XD .

**Bueno esa es la única notita por ahora , espero leerlos pronto en la actualización , gracias por el apoyo! n _n **

**Sayo! **


	4. Nieve, amigos y chocolate caliente

**hooHolas! Que tal están todos? Como siempre les traigo un nuevo proyecto un fic de varios capítulos que espero que disfruten . Esta vez los Get Backers tendrán una aventura en la fría nieve así que no pueden perdérselo . Este es el 4to capi que espero disfruten mucho . **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece.. bla, bla .. ya saben el resto no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada .. así que ya lo saben. los únicos personajes que si son de mi autoría son: Miko Yuuchi, Koutaro Yuuichi y Kouichi (si no sabes quienes son regresa a la lista de fics y busca : "sol, mar get backers" o "get back santa claus"

**Resumen: **que pasa cuando sumas dos recuperadores+ un viaje a Nagano +el abominable hombres de las nieves? Averígualo leyendo este loco fic !

**NOTA**: yaoi y shonen-ai Ban/Ginji , Juubei/Kazuki** . **Lo que tenga "*" tiene nota de pie de página .. no olviden revisar

**El yeti, la nieve y los Get Backers!**

_**En el capi anterior .. **_

En eso estaban cuando de pronto una voz conocida saludó a un par de los presentes

-Sr. Kakei!, Sr. Kakei!

-he?

Kazuki y Juubei voltearon a ver , eran los Yuuichi.

-Oh! Vaya coincidencia verlos por acá?-dijo Miko tomada de la mano de su inseparable esposo Koutaro y un pequeño Kouichi que estaba sin duda alguna en sus primeras clases de esquí

-hmm quienes son esos?-preguntó Ginji algo bajito

-a pues …

-la Sra. y Sr. Kakei son los padrinos de nuestro pequeño Kouichi –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa encantadora

-¿padrinos? ¿Sr. y Sra. Kakei? O_O –Ginji y Ban solo se veían uno al otro entre confundidos y divertidos

Los aludidos están rojos como dos manzanas .. para que las cosas se pusieran aun mas bizarras , tenían que aparecer ellos también ..

**Cap. 4. Nieve, amigos y chocolate caliente . **

-Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí.. Miko-san , Koutaro-san!-dijo Kazuki nerviosamente

-jajaja si que coincidencia no subíamos que venían a los eventos deportivos de invierno

-a pues ... es la primera vez que venimos para estos eventos de hecho –dijo Juubei tratando de verse contento de verlos pero en realidad Kazuki lo conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba malhumorado .

- nosotros venimos todos los años a ver los eventos y este año decidimos traer a Kouichi para que aprenda a esquiar –dijo Koutaru muy sonriente

- cof, cof .. este .. no somos invisibles cabeza de hilo!-dijo Ban metiéndose en la conversación mientras veía a Miko de pies a cabeza .

-ahh jejejeje n/n lo lamento.. este .. Miko-san Koutaru-kun.. estos son nuestros amigos Ginji Amano y Ban Midou ..

-ohh encantados , somos Miko y Koutaro Yuuichi , cuanto gusto, que bueno que vinieran todos juntos , los amigos de los padrinos de nuestro querido Kouichi ,también son nuestros amigos-dijo alegre la mujer

-este… en realidad no venimos todos juntos –murmuró muy bajito Ban pero Ginji lo codeó discretamente . La "amena" conversación hubiera seguido muy bien y sin problemas pero Kouichi comenzó a estregarse los ojos y lloriquear pidiendo que le quitaran los esquís y lo cargaran en brazos .

-debe estar cansado , lo llevaremos a la cabaña para que tome un descanso , estamos en el tercer piso de la cabaña en la habitación 307 , que tal si nos reunimos a tomar café caliente en la cena?

-cla.. claro.. Miko-san seria genial

-entonces allí nos vemos –la familia se alejó , eran muy buenos esquiando aunque su estilo era más bien tranquilo-tradicional y muy común .

-.. y quienes eran esos?, Sr. y Sra. Kakei-dijo Ban con todo el ánimo de fastidiar

-oye! Recuerda que te acabo de salvar el trasero!-bramó Juubei con la cara rojo carmín

-si , Ban! Es verdad sino es por Juubei, no cuentas el cuento-dijo un chibi Ginji

-si! PERO LA CULPA FUE TUYA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! –Ban agarró a Ginji del cuello y lo hubiera seguido ahorcando si la curiosidad no le ganara

-Baaannn! –Un Ginji casi de color azul –violáceo tratando de quitarse las manos de Midou del cuello .

-pues si.. en que estaba a si.. Sr. Y Sra. Kakei-dijo de nuevo burlón haciendo que los corloes se les subieran a la cara de nueva a la parejita

-Ban!

-está bien , somos amigos lo de "Sr y Sra. Kakei " no es más que una confusión .. nos conocimos en "venta al mar" hace años cuando ustedes también llegaron y casi se muere Paul –san de una intoxicación por mariscos.. ya se acordaron?-dijo Kazuki ya irritado

-oh ya me acordé.. fue cuando nos subimos a los juegos acuáticos! Y a los toboganes!-dijo Chibi Ginji muy contento

-ya me acordé-dijo Ban con cara de pocos amigos – también me acuerdo que ustedes dos salieron en la tele y que habían ayudando a una parturienta en el elevador del hotel jajajajaja , no me digas que es la misma señora esa?

-exacto-dijo Juubei resignado

-desde entonces por azares del destino somos padrinos del hijo de ellos , ya nos confesamos contentos!

-jajajaja vaya cuento , ustedes salvaron al crio y ahora los zamparon de padrinos jajajaja vaya cosa!-Midou se reía a mandíbula batiente y Kazu y Juubei ya se habían molestado

-terminaste de reírte?.. estoy empezando a arrepentirte de haberte salvado tu patética vida –dijo el Kakei cruzándose brazos

-ya, ya lo siento .. de verdad te lo agradezco es que la situación era muy graciosa! Pero díganme que hace ustedes aquí?-dijo Ban cruzándose de brazos acusadoramente , y encima de eso la pareja no pudo evitar ruborizarse

-.. nosotros podríamos hacerles a ustedes la misma pregunta –dijo Kazuki tomando la delantera antes que Ban comenzara de nuevo con su sarta de palabras .

-a pues .. –Ban trataba de inventarse cualquier cosa , pero para su desgracia Ginji abrió la boca

-estamos en una misión de recuperación! Estamos buscando al abominable hombre de las nieves-dijo emocionado como si fuera un niñito contento que tenía un mapa del tesoro de juguete

-EL ABOMINABLE HOMBRE DE LAS NIEVES? O_O -preguntaron Kazuki y Juubei al unísono con caras incrédulas y después soltaron a reír , Juubei se cubrió la boca , no era muy del Kakei reírse así pero aquello era tan difícil de tragar .. y la emoción con la que lo describía Ginji era risible . Kazuki trataba de contenerse la risa pero tampoco pudo al final soltó una sonora y melodiosa carcajada , Ban simplemente no podía sentirse más humillado con eso ya iban fenómenos 2 Get Backers 1 . Sin embargo escuchar la risa fresca y melodiosa como música de Kazuki le hacía sentir extraño , le bajaba sus nieves de ira y stress .

-TENIAS! QUE ABRIR TU BOCOTA ERES UN GRANDISIMO IDIOTA! COMO SI CON TRATAR DE MATARME NO FUERA SUFICIENTE POR HOY !-otro tremendo golpetazo a la cabecita rubia de Ginji ya eran varias ese día, sin duda le amanecería un chichón tamaño monte Fuji .

-auch Ban-chan! duele! TxT

-ya que .. si venimos a buscar al yeti contentos? Ahora nos dirán que vinieron a ser ustedes aquí? –preguntó ya fastidiado

-solo a descansar , relajarnos y vacacionar o al menos ese era el plan original antes de que los encontráramos a ustedes –se quejó el maestro de las agujas

-oye!

-ya , ya , si nos encontramos aquí por algo será no? Porque no tratamos de pasarla bien-dijo un Ginji pacifista que solo quería hacer que Ban dejara de estar malhumorado y con eso dejara de agarrarlo como pera de boxeo , O no habría analgésico en el mundo que lo aliviara .

- y que recomiendas que hagamos?.. que volvamos a intentar esquiar y me vaya a romper algún hueso!- Ban ya estaba fastidiado y prefería quedarse allí sentado en la nieve y enfriar su trasero como un helado de paleta , que volver a intentar alguna torpeza a manos de la anguila eléctrica .

-por qué no hacemos una cosa –dijo Kazuki como pacifista que era y a quien de verdad le enternecía ver a Chibi Ginji tratado inútilmente de solucionar las cosas .

-que cosa?

-ni Ban ni yo sabemos esquiar por qué no intentamos otra cosa .. Juubei es muy buen instructor por qué no ayudas a Ban un rato y que Ginji me dé una mano a mí , me arriesgaré-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo a Juubei ruborizar tanto que no pudo negarse ni aun cuando le estaba poniendo como misión enseñarle a esquiar a Midou

-que! Con el lanza agujas! O_O

-Es menos riesgoso que con Ginji-san –dijo Kazuki con otra sonrisa deliciosa –sin ofender Sr. Ginji

-ya , ya .. está bien –Ban aceptó a regaña dientes o tal vez es que al igual que el Kakei había quedado desarmando y embobad por la sonrisa de Kazuki .

Y así lo hicieron Juubei de mala gana hizo a Ban seguirlo despacio hacia un lado de la montaña , mientras que Ginji y Kazu se iban por el otro lado .

-bueno para empezar , lo estás haciendo todo mal .. separa más los pies , en la misma dirección , los esquíes no deben cruzarse ni toparse uno al otro o te vas a tropezar , segundo tienes que ayudarte con los bastones uno de cada lado, no son de adorno , vete picando la nieve con ellos , con fuerza para empujarte y no perder el equilibrio .-le dijo el Kakei algo serio , Ban estaba por reclamarle pero mejor no dijo nada y siguió las instrucciones del maestro de las agujas .

-como es que sabes esquiar? –preguntó mirando hacia abajo

-a pues mucho tiempo atrás en mi aldea .. –dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, y es que Ban tampoco estaba muy concentrado en su clase de esquí estaba más bien viendo al otro par , frunció el seño .. Ginji estaba tomando a Kazu de las manos para ayudarlo a no caerse , sintió un dolor punzante en alguna parte de su pecho y de su cabeza . Pero por que? .. por Ginji? .. por Kazuki? .. prefirió no seguir pensando en eso . Viò que Juubei también estaba viendo para esa dirección era obvio que veía a Kazuki pues sonreía y se ruborizaba como idiota cada pocos segundos ,prefirió no comentarle nada a pesar que sabía que se le estaban pasado algunas oportunidades muy buenas para molestarlo .

Pasaron un rato así , rato en que el Ban no aprendió mucho sobre el arte de esquiar .. simplemente el Kakei no le tenía paciencia y es que Juubei se distraía a cada momento viendo lo que hacia Kazuki .

-bueno .. ya .. estoy harto no tengo ni el mas mínimo interés en aprender a esquiar , ya me duele la garganta de este condenado frio –dijo sentándose a un lado del camino entre la nieve y quitó los esquíes y poniéndose sus zapatos para nieve .

-que? Tan pronto te rindes Midou?

-sí, la verdad si , voy por ese idiota!

Ban fue por Ginji y lo haló de la gorra, mientras lo arrastraba por la nieve

-ya deja eso idiota me estoy muriendo del frio

-Pero Ban! Como vas con tus clases de esquí?-preguntó el rubiecito con inocencia y emoción

-PAAAAAAAAAFFFFF –otro coscorrón -de lo mejor voy! gracias por preguntar

-auch duele! TxT

-cállate ya! Que no tevés que tenemos que ir a tomar fotos.. fotos .. entiende eso tu cabecita de alcornoque?

-ohh si, fotos del yeti! n_n

-hmm Ginji.. dime algo? Quieres que te golpeé de nuevo?

-Ban chan TxT –las voces se alejaron entre la nieve dejando solos a nuestra parejita

Juubei se acercó a un sonriente Kazuki que solo podía sudar gotita de ver a esos dos siempre peleando ,

-como le fue a Ban?

-mal , como era de esperarse

- y a ti como te fue con eñl Sr. Ginji

-hmm como era de esperarse .. mal … solo jugamos en le nieve pero no me enseñó nada de técnicas de esquí-dijo divertido - jajaja , bueno al menos calmamos a esos do un rato

-si claro un microscópico segundo …

Juubei tomó la mano de Kazuki para ayudarlo a movilizarse en la nieve pues sinceramente las clases de Ginji de nuevo no fueron muy efectivas .

-creo que nunca aprenderé a esquiar –dijo un ruborizado Kazuki quien escondida su rostro entre la gruesa bufanda celeste de su cuello

-pero si ya vas muy bien .. solo te falta un poco mas de práctica ..

-no es verdad.. mira que torpe estoy –Kazuki se tropezó con sus propios esquíes cayéndole sobre el pecho de Juubei en una posición muy comprometedora y romántica a la vez , Juubei no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad , le dio un rápido beso en los labios mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse , Ban vio la escena romántica de re ojo y siguió a arrastrando a a un pobre Chibi Ginji que iba dejando un caminito de en la nieve con sus esquíes .

_Esa misma tarde en la cabaña . _

Por más que Kazuki y Juubei hubieran querido escapar de los Yuuichi no pudieron , era forzoso tener que pasar por el comedor principal donde estaba la chimenea y la gerencia para poder llegar a su cuarto , y allí sentados en los grandes y cómodos sofás invernales estaba la familia Yuuichi quien los estaban saludando con una gran sonrisa , así que nuestra parejita no tuvo otra opción más que ir y saludarlos .

. –hola que tal? .. vengan tómense un chocolate caliente con nosotros –invitó Miko-san pidiendo otros dos vasos de la cálida y deliciosa bebida para los amigos que se les integraban .

-gracias Miko-san.. –Kazuki se enterneció de ver que Kouichi estaba bien dormido todo lo largo que era en el sofá completamente exhausto

-Kouichi tuvo un día ajetreado , está aprendiendo a esquiar estaba muy emocionado pero creo que ahora necesita recargar baterías jeje –Koutraro acaricio la cabecita del niño que solo tembló un poco y siguió durmiendo plácidamente .

-cuántos años tiene ya?

-tres años , dos meses –dijo Miko volviendo con los chocolates

-vaya que grande está .. teníamos rato de no verlo desde lo de navidad* –agregó el Kakei

-es verdad … por cierto y sus otros amigos?-pregunto curiosa Miko

-ahhh .. pues .. deben andar practicando esquí por allí todavía jejejeje –Kazuki trató de cortar el tema allí , definitivamente no era muy buena idea que los Yuuichi supieran las cosas que sus "amigos" podían hacer como por ejemplo: electrocutar con más de 1000W de fuerza o hacerte ver una pesadilla por alrededor de 1 minuto y romper cosas con la fuerza de una grúa con un solo brazo, no , definitivamente ese no era el tipo de cosas que habrían dos "chicos buenos" .

-y que les trajo a la montañas nevadas? Siempre vienen?

-si venimos a ver los juegos de invierno .. y pues es la primera vez que traemos a Koichi hasta ahora tiene edad para venir , antes siempre teníamos que dejarlo .

-oh que bien, debe ser toda qua aventura para el

-si.. y le encanta la nieve jajajaja .. oh por cierto Kazuki-chan … te cambiaste el estilo de tu cabello verdad?-preguntó Miko con una sonrisa , el Fuuchoin se ruborizó, era increíble que lo hubiera notado que lo tenía un poco más corto .. pero lo que realmente lo había hecho sonrojar no era que lo notara , sino recodar que solo Miko concia su secreto* .

-y ahora usas gafas.. se te ven muy bien –agregó Koutaro

-verdad que si? Se lo digo todo el tiempo agregó el Kakei con el fin de azarearlo aun mas

En eso entraron los recuperadores , Ginji muy sonríete y emocionado por la nieve y Ban con su cara de malhumorado!

-hola!. Sr,. Midou y Sr. Amano.. porque no viene a tomarse un chocolate!-invito la Sr. Yuuichi de nuevo al verlos entrar

-ahhh .. no gracias .. ahora mismo no podemos .. tenemos que trabajar en unas cosas .. pero gracias vendremos mas tarde ..

-chocolate calientito hmmmm yum , yum y galletitas *u* -muy tarde Ginji ya se había acomodado en el sofá a la par de los Yuuichi como un niñito a tomar chocolate caliente y galletas sin ninguna pena , Ban solo se dio un golpecito en la cabeza y se estiró la cara .. _" por que no me sorprende parece un crio"_

-creo que aceptaremos justo a ahora n_n#-Ban se sentó de mala gana a oírlos parlotear ..

-y como se conocieron con los Kakei?-preguntó curiosa la madre del pequeño durmiente en el sofá

-a pues … -Kazuki estaba listo para arreglarlo con alguna historia que sonara normal y común hasta que Ginji de nuevo inocentemente la hecho a perder, nuevamente XD.

-a pues nos conocemos desde hace varios años en la Fortaleza Ilimitada ,cuando éramos el equipo de los volts Kazuki era uno de los cuatro reyes , junto con Shido, Makubex,, y también estaba el Sr. Kurusu vigilando y protegiendo a las personas del los pisos bajos! .. y.. –Kazuki le tapó la boca nerviosamente mientras reía de los nervios y hasta tenia aun tic en su ojo derecho , Ban casi escupe el chocolate , abrió grandes los ojos como platos y arrastró a Ginji con su chocolate en mano y galletitas fuera de la escena.

-jajaja olvidamos nuestros teléfonos allá arriba en la habitación , es muy , pero muy necesario que verifiquemos que no tengamos llamadas de Hven .. verdad Ginji .. –dijo Ban sabiendo que su amigo ahora sí que había metido la pata

-hn ?-fue lo único que articuló el rubio con la boca aun tapada.

-compromiso que pasen buena noche –Ban desapreció como un energúmeno por las gradas de emergencia tirándole su bebida a Ginji quien parecía un muñeco de trapo más que una persona

Los Yuuichi , Kazuki, y Juubei solo se quedaron boquiabiertos viendo aquella extraña escena que parecía salido del teatro del absurdo.

-la fortaleza Ilimitada?... maestro de los hilos?.. –inquirieron los Yuuichi mas asustados que curiosos

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA pero que cosas dice Ginji-san .. le gusta bromear con eso verdad Juubei!-Kazuki no podía disimular el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo .

-jajajajaja si, es que éramos como una pandilla en el colegio , estudiamos juntos en el instituto verdad?- Juubei tampoco se quedaba atrás se estaba muriendo de los nervios apenas logró inventarse algo para salvar la situación

-eso! En el instituto jajajajaja que buenos tiempos jajajajja – a pesar de sus risas nerviosas los Yuuichi parecían habérselo tragado

Por fortuna el resto de la tarde noche trascurrió bien y sus amigos ya no le formularon nuevas preguntas comprometedoras o extrañas , después de todo fue divertido y un ambiente amigable , por fin los Yuuichi se despidieron diciendo que arroparían a Yuuichi por el frio y que se verían al día siguiente , Kazuki también se puso en pie para irse a su cuarto pero Juubei lo retuvo sutilmente de la orilla del abrigo.

-Buenas noches que descansen – los Yuuchi se alejaron por el ascensor , ya era tarde y Kazuki y Juubei eran los únicos que quedaban en el recito , la chimenea cálida alumbraba el lugar la nieve y el frio de afuera le daba al lugar un ambiente romántico y confortable

-quédate.. no hemos podido estar a solas en toda el día , quisiera por fin un poco de privacidad –le dijo Juubei en vos baja , las mejillas de Kazuki se arremolinaron se sentó de nuevo al lado de Juubei sonriendo y se dejó recostar suavemente sobre el hombro del Kakei .

Suavemente se abrazaron , y se basaron tímidamente a la luz trémula de la chimenea mientras caía una suave lluvia de copos de blanca nieve .

**Continuarà…. **

Jajaja los dejo con el cierre romántico , espero les haya gustado este capi. ¿Qué pasara con las fotos del yeti? ¿aprenderá algún día Ginji a no ser tan boca floja? ¿será que Kazuki y Juubei por fin podrán descansar un poco en sus vacaciones? .. esta y otras preguntas en el siguiente capi , jejejeje mil gracias tod s por leer.

_Hasta la próxima. _

*ellos se vieron en navidad en el fic " get Back santa Claus" se explica mejor .


	5. no estan!

**hooHolas! Que tal están todos? Esta vez los Get Backers tendrán una aventura en la fría nieve y en busca de una criatura mitológica , así que no pueden perdérselo . Este es el 5to capi que espero disfruten mucho. **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece.. bla, bla .. ya saben el resto no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada .. así que ya lo saben. los únicos personajes que si son de mi autoría son: Miko Yuuchi, Koutaro Yuuichi y Kouichi, y el personaje del botones del hotel (si no sabes quienes son regresa a la lista de fics y busca : "sol, mar get backers" o "get back santa claus"

**Resumen: **que pasa cuando sumas dos recuperadores+ un viaje a Nagano +el abominable hombres de las nieves? Averígualo leyendo este loco fic !

**NOTA**: yaoi y shonen-ai Ban/Ginji , Juubei/Kazuki** . **Lo que tenga "*" tiene nota de pie de página .. no olviden revisar

**El yeti, la nieve y los Get Backers!**

_**En el capi anterior .. **_

-Buenas noches que descansen – los Yuuchi se alejaron por el ascensor , ya era tarde y Kazuki y Juubei eran los únicos que quedaban en el recito , la chimenea cálida alumbraba el lugar la nieve y el frio de afuera le daba al lugar un ambiente romántico y confortable

-quédate.. no hemos podido estar a solas en toda el día , quisiera por fin un poco de privacidad –le dijo Juubei en vos baja , las mejillas de Kazuki se arremolinaron se sentó de nuevo al lado de Juubei sonriendo y se dejó recostar suavemente sobre el hombro del Kakei .

Suavemente se abrazaron , y se basaron tímidamente a la luz trémula de la chimenea mientras caía una suave lluvia de copos de blanca nieve .

**Cap 5. No están! **

Los besos las caricias se intensificaban y el frio de afuera , ya no era percibido por los enamorados .

-vamos a la habitación- sugirió Juubei entrecortadamente y con la respiración agitada , en cuanto se separaron del ardiente beso.

-hmmm –Kazuki solo asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras a tropezones y torpemente subían la escalera para llegar la habitación lo más pronto posible y así continuar más cómodamente lo que habían comenzado en el sofá del lobby .

Deimos se quitó de la cama al ver entrar a sus dueños , había estado explorando la nueva habitación toda la tarde y ahora estaba cansado , el frio del ambiente lo adormecía de manera que ignoró las intensiones de sus dueños de tener una "enérgica" velada y se fue a seguir durmiendo a la alfombra a la par de las maletas aun sin desempacar .

Mientras Kazuki y Juubei seguían lo suyo entre caricias y besos , mientras al lado .. un insomne Ban parecía muy atento a la actividades de sus vecinos .

-hmm .hasta que ahora regresan , tanto se estuvieron parloteando con sus amigos locos –susurró para sí mismo al oír la puerta de la habitación contigua cerrarse apresuradamente.

Pero al rato , se escuchó un nuevo ruido el cual Ban no tardó en descifrar , el golpeteo de la cabecera de la cama vecina topaba contra la pared que estaba justo en la cabecera de la cama de Ban , las paredes eran algo delgadas y dejaban pasar los ruidos sobre todo en el quebrantable silencio de la fría noche , el golpeteo se hizo insistente y contante , Ban ya había adivinado cual podría ser su causa y prefirió ignorarlo antes de hacerse ideas en su mente , se uso los audífonos y se puso a revisar su juguete nuevo , la laptop , descargó las fotografías que él y Ginji habían tomado en la colina esa tarde en busca de la fotografía que le serviría de escenario la foto del yeti .

Cuando revisó las fotos , se esbozó una sutil sonrisa en su rostro , Ginji haciendo payasadas posando graciosamente en la nueve jugando con hacer bolas de nieve y su intento de snowman, era gracioso , a veces se comportaba con un niño , después una serie de fotos de paisajes , no eran muchas de allí tendría que sacar la foto de escenario para el yeti , aunque aun no sabía muy bien como lograría el fotomontaje , siguió pasando las fotos y de pronto sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos , habían un par de fotos de Kazuki de inmediato le hirvió la sangre .No supo realmente porque pero el corazón le latía rápido y sintió un calor abrazador en la cara , era fotos de Kazuki , tal vez no eran su mejor ángulo , estaba sentado en la nieve , una de la miles de veces que se cayó sentado a causa de las "efectivas" clases de esquí de Ginji ,pero a Ban por alguna razón le pareció realmente adorable y es que el Fuuchoin tenía la fastidiosa habilidad de verse bien siempre , como fuera , con lo que tuviera puesto ,con lo que sea.

Ban simplemente no podia entender por qué ver a Kazuki en fotografía lo hacía ponerse tan nervioso cuando otras veces lo veía en persona y no le afectaba , sacudió la cabeza , cerró la ventana de la computadora y apagó su laptop , le subió a los audífonos pues aun escuchaba el golpeteo de la cabeza de la cama de los vecinos , se tapó con las sábanas hasta el cuello , el frio del ambiente , lo hizo dormirse rápidamente , no se preocupo por saber que estaría haciendo su compañero de equipo , después de la buena tunda y la reprimenda que le metió a Ginji por andar de boca floja allá abajo seguramente no querría saber de el por un buen rato , se olvidó del asunto y cayó en manos de Morfeo .

La noche trascurrió tranquila uno que otro ruido , todos dormían , y afuera la tormenta de nieve desataba el caos, una fuerte ventisca hacia vibrar los vidrios de las habitaciones, Kazuki entre sueños se arrimó mas al cuerpo tibio de su pareja , se sintió seguro , y protegido siguió durmiendo más a gusto sabiendo que Juubei estaba a su lado sintiendo su respiración tibia y el latir pausado de su corazón.

Finalmente la noche voló apresuradamente dando lugar al nuevo día , lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue el techo de madera labrada del techo y entonces recordó que no estaban en casa sino en las cabañas de Nagano , a su lado dormía el Kakei plácidamente , se encantó contemplándolo largo rato hasta que un inesperado dolor de cabeza punzante lo incomodó para luego desaparecer tan repentinamente como lo había abordado .

-Buenos días .. –lo saludó del Kakei con una suave sonrisa en sus labios quien se despertó al rato de muy buen humor , encontrándose con Kazuki a su lado , los ojos azul –griseaos del Kakei se abrieron con cierta preocupación y sorpresa observando al Fuuchoin detenidamente .

-estas … cálido-le dijo llevando su palma abierta hasta las mejillas enrojecidas de Kazuki y sobre su frente –y estas rojo –le dijo con una sonrisa sutil

-ah.. pues ..

-hmm , no es el sonrojo de siempre –le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva , y muy dulce Kazuki solo sonrió tímidamente .

-creo que tienes fiebre , buscaré el termómetro –Juubei se fue a buscar la cajita de medicinas y el botiquín de emergencias que habían empacado , lo encontró pronto y se le dio a Kazuki

-tu crees? … que esté enfermo?

-no lo sé , te conozco bastante bien y se cuando estas sonrojado por otra cosa o por fiebre y te siento muy tibio a pesar del clima frio . ¿te duele alguna parte de tu cuerpo? ¿la cabeza? La garganta? ¿el cuerpo?

Kazuki recordó el dolorcillo punzante de cabeza de hacia un rato pero había desparecido

-un poco la cabeza , pero fue hace un rato ahorita no me duele nada –dijo con tranquilidad mientras le tendía el termómetro a Juubei esperando que no marcara nada alarmante , pero para su mala suerte no fue así .

-38.5.. grado y medio de temperatura … creo que el frio de ayer mientras esquiábamos no te hizo bien –dijo Juubei visiblemente preocupado

-Juubei .. no te preocupes no es nada grave no me duele nada de verdad estaré bien , dijo a manera de tranquilizarlo

-aun así .. creo que debes descansar hoy no iremos más afuera –dijo con seguridad mientras recogía el termómetro

-lo siento , no era mi intensión enfermare en nuestras vacaciones –dijo Kazuki apesadumbrado

-shh.. no te preocupes , no es tu culpa aun así no podremos salir , mira –Juubei corrió la cortina de la ventana dejando ver la fuerte tormenta de nieve que se desataba afuera .

-wow! .. –Kazuki se abrigó mas entre las sábanas al contemplar la fría nieve de afuera junto con el viento que hacia vibrar los vidrios .

-Pedirè que nos suban un te caliente y usaré un poco de acupuntura para que no molesten los síntomas

-gracias –Kazuki le dio una suave sonrisa y se recostó mas aliviado en la cama

-toma vístete , iré a pedir el té –Juubei le tendió sus ropas al Fuuchoin , le dio un suave beso en la frente y se vistió rápidamente, se abrigó bien para bajar a la recepción y pedir el té ,no tardó mucho ya al rato está de vuelta con una taza humeante de té de hierbas .

Mientras Kazuki bebía a sorbos el té calientito , Juubei buscó sus herramientas para darle un tratamiento pronto a Kazuki , pero se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa .

-no están! .. la caja está vacía! A.. Kazuki no cambiaos nuestras cosas de lugar verdad?-preguntó alarmado , esperando que Kazuki lo tranquilizara diciéndole que estaban en otro lugar , pero el Fuuchoin estaba tan sorprendido como el .

-no , las cambiamos de lugar ayer estaban allí-dijo acercándose y viendo la caja de madera vacía .

-mi guantéele con las agujas , tus cascabeles, y.. lo más importante nuestros anillos .. no están-el rostro de ambos se cubrió de pesadumbre

-No debimos quitárnoslos

-lo sé .. que terrible error , fue cuando nos pusimos los guantes que venían en el equipo para esquí –se quedaron callados largo rato , completamente abatidos todas esas cosas eran importantes para ellos , y ya no estaban , como pudieron descuidarse .

-no puede ser –Kazuki apartó la taza de té y se quedó viendo la nada con angustia sentía como si se le hubiese hecho un nudo en la garganta eran sus objetos más valiosos y no estaban .

"A TODOS LOS HUESPEDES DE LAS CABAÑAS DE NAGANO SE LES INFORMA QUE SE HA DESATADO UNA TORMENTA DE NIUEVE , ESTÀ PROHIBIDO QUE SALGAN DEL HOTEL , LA PISTA DE ESQUI Y DE PATINAJE ESTARAN CLAUSARADAS HASTA NUEVA ORDEN , REPITO SE LES PIDEN PERMANESCAN EN EL INTERIOR DE LAS CABAÑAS . ES POR SU SEGURIDAD – GRACIAS .

Se escuchó el mensaje por el alta vos , era la gerente , la que informaba sobre la situación aquella no era una nevada cualquiera , era la peor nevada de todos los tiempos .

-nos robaron , fue mientras fuimos a esquiar ayer , voy a hablar con la gerente

-Juubei

-no te preocupes .. aparecerán nuestras cosas .. lo juro –dijo con determinación

El Kakei salió de la habitación dando un portazo , estaba muy molesto y la gerente estaría en problemas .

_**Mientras tanto .. **_

El mensaje de la gerente por el auto parlante deportó a un somnoliento Ban un poco desubicado , al final logró recordar donde estaba , se desperezó y le pareció que todo estaban inmerso en un profundo silencio sino fuera por el mensaje a todo volumen de la recepción aquello parecería un cementerio de lo silencio que estaba todo … SILENCIO

-un momento! Ginji?-Ban fue a revisar la habitación contigua donde seguramente estaría su amigo , tocó llamó y trató de abrir pero la puerta estaba con llave lo invadió un mal presentimiento

-IDIOTA! ABRE LA PUERTA NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS! GInji!

Nada , ni respuesta …

-"_ese idiota , hizo alguna locura"_

-oiga!- pasaba un encargado de limpieza del hotel y Ban se apresuró a pedirle que abriera la habitación de Ginji

-lo siento no estamos autorizados seria con la gerente o el botones yo no tengo llaves de las habitaciones

-rayos! Pues dígales que necesito la llave de la habitación 203! Es una emergencia

-pero señor!

-PERO YA!-Ban zarandeaba al sujeto de un lado al otro , el señorcito salió corriendo a buscar al botones , pero Ban no tenía todo ese tiempo , hubiera podido votar la puerta sin ningún esfuerzo ,a pero no quería tener que pagar daños y perjuicios al hotel , así que usó el ducto de ventilación de su cuarto que conectaba con el Ginji y logro entrar por allí , efectivamente Ginji no estaba , no habían señales del rubio en la habitación

-GINJI!-

Nada de nada , el chico anguila no estaba allí y quien sabe desde hacia cuanto que se había ido

-perfecto .. se fue a buscar al Yeti .. eso es seguro.. IDIOTA! Es un maldito crio -Ban se llevó una mano a la cara .. salió rápidamente de la habitación , tenía que ir y buscar a Ginji .. otra vez le tocaba ser de niñera del rubio .

La mesa de la recepción tembló ante el fuerte golpe que dio el Kakei sobre ella , la gerente solo abría grandes los ojos como platos soperos

-Pe.. pero es imposible nunca se había perdido nada en nuestro hotel –decía tartamudeando del susto y es que Kakei podía ser muy calmado pero cuando se perdían objetos valiosos para él su ira era descontrolada

-pues estaban allí ayer y ahora no están ..

-pues este.. mire le prometo averiguar y esclarecer esto .. que objetos eran?-dijo la mujer sacando nerviosamente una libreta y un lapicero le temblaba el pulso

El Kakei tomó aire tratando de tranquilizarse -… un par de cascabeles dorados , uno suelto y otro atado a una cinta roja* .. un guantelete con agujas de acupuntura que me sirven mucho para mi trabajo y … tomó aire de nuevo una cajita de terciopelo negro con un par da argollas matrimoniales* -dijo ruborizándose ante eso ultimo .

-bien , tranquilo veremos que se puede hacer podré a todo el personal a buscar –dijo nerviosa

-Que sucedió?-dijo la Sr. Yuuichi bajando las gradas con Kouichi en brazos al oír los gritos del Kakei

-pues que mas va hacer que nos han robado en la habitación –dijo el Kakei subiendo la vos para que todos escucharan

-un robo? .. no puedo creerlo-la mujer se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida

-y no ha sido lo único que desapreció del la habitación –dijo Kazuki bajando las granadas lentamente y envuelto con una cobija

-Kazuki? Estas enfermo no debiste bajar …

-Juubei… Deimos tampoco está , no lo encuentro por ningún lado –dijo el Fuuhcoin con el rostro pálido y los ojos enrojecidos a punto de derramar lagrimas

-QUEEEE?

_**Continuará … **_

Chan , chan .. .otro misterio mas .. las cosas desparecieron del la habitación y también el gatito de Kazu y Juu-chan ! que sucedió? Hay un ladrón el hotel? Quién es? Donde están las cosas? Donde está Deimos? Y lo mas importante donde esta Ginji? … ´y lo mas importante donde demonios esta el famoso Yeti? XD esto y mucho más en el siguiente cap , cada vez mas intriga no se lo puede perder!

_**Hasta entonces **_

_**Notas: **_

*en la historia de cascabeles se explica por que uno cascabel esta suelto y el otro con cinta roja , el de cinta roja lo usa Juubei en su muñeca el otro es el que usa normalmente Kazuki en el pelo

*esto se explica en "el anillo" , ellos tiene argollas de matrimonio aunque no lo crean y pereza cursi pero si las tienen e es ese fic se explica u/uU

**Bueno eso es todo , por ahora espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios , hasta el próximo capi **

**Bye! **


	6. misòn rescate

**Hi people ! Que tal están todos? Espero que muy bien . Yo apor acà de nuevo con el 6to capi de los Get Backers en la nieve que espero disfruten mucho. Tengo también varios rr que contestar , no hago esto muy a menudo pero tendré el honor de responderlos aquí mismo al final del capi , gracias a tod s por sus comentarios n_n . **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece.. bla, bla .. ya saben el resto no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada .. así que ya lo saben. los únicos personajes que si son de mi autoría y por ellos los reclamo de mi propiedad jojojo son: Miko Yuuchi, Koutaro Yuuichi y Kouichi, y el personaje del botones del hotel (si no sabes quienes son regresa a la lista de fics y busca : "sol, mar get backers" o "get back santa claus"

**Resumen: **que pasa cuando sumas dos recuperadores+ un viaje a Nagano +el abominable hombres de las nieves+ y dinero de por medio ? Averígualo leyendo este loco fic !

**NOTA**: yaoi y shonen-ai parejas : Ban/Ginji , Juubei/Kazuki** . **Lo que tenga "*" tiene nota de pie de página .. no olviden revisar

**El yeti, la nieve y los Get Backers!**

_**En el capi anterior .. **_

-Que sucedió?-dijo la Sr. Yuuichi bajando las gradas con Kouichi en brazos al oír los gritos del Kakei

-pues que mas va hacer que nos han robado en la habitación –dijo el Kakei subiendo la vos para que todos escucharan

-un robo? .. no puedo creerlo-la mujer se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida

-y no ha sido lo único que desapreció del la habitación –dijo Kazuki bajando las granadas lentamente y envuelto con una cobija

-Kazuki? Estas enfermo no debiste bajar …

-Juubei… Deimos tampoco está , no lo encuentro por ningún lado –dijo el Fuuhcoin con el rostro pálido y los ojos enrojecidos a punto de derramar lagrimas

-QUEEEE?

**Cap . Misión de rescate **

-Deimos? –preguntaron la Sr. Yuuichi y la gerente al unísono preguntándose que era "Deimos"

-nuestro gato ..

-un gato? En el hotel? … como sucedió? .. tener mascotas acá está prohibido –dijo la gerente un poco bajo , el Kakei solo pasó saliva

-lo siento , es no lo sabíamos

-.. de acuerdo , no importa , entonces .. hay que buscarlo reuniré a mi personal , no se preocupe Sr. Kakei prometo esclarecer esto-dijo la mujer mientras hablaba por radio con algunos empleados del lugar .

Juubei tomó un poco de aire y exhaló lentamente Kazuki se abrazó lentamente a él , mientras veía por la ventana la fuertísima ventisca que se desataba afuera , preocupado rezando por que Deimos no se hubiera salido la cabaña o seria su fin .

En eso bajó corriendo y trastumbando un agitado Ban que se veía determinado ,iba poniéndose un grueso traje para nieve, y un impermeable , estaba dispuesto a salir del lugar cuando un par de guardias lo detuvieron en la entrada .

-Oiga! Que no escuchó el mensaje de la mañana , no se puede salir de la cabaña por la tormenta de nieve

-si , ya lo sé pero mi amigo esta allí afuera peligrando y debo buscarlo-dijo aventando a los guardias de un manotazo

-que sucede aquí?-la gerente se dirigió a Ban quien ya iba para afuera –que no entiende no puede salir es por su seguridad

-Ban?-Juubei y Kazuki también estaban allí

-Ginji no está en su habitación ya lo busqué por todo el hotel y no esta y si conozco bien a ese idiota se salió de la cabaña anoche y nadie se dio cuenta debo buscarlo entienda!-le dijo ya muy molesto quitándosela del camino para ir a buscar al rubio

-el Sr. Ginji no está?

-está obsesionado con esa estúpida historia del Yeti y se fue a buscarlo , estoy seguro!

-El yeti?-la gerente pareció palidecer y ver hacia afuera .. completamente asustada –la historia del yeti no es cualquier estupidez .. puedo asegurárselos así que nadie sale del la cabaña!

-PERO!

-no lo permitiré

-qué tal si Deimos también está afuera?-dijo Kazuki con el rostro muy preocupado –pudo salirse cuando Ginji salió

-en ese caso iré a buscarlo –dijo el Kakei determinado a unirse a la búsqueda también

-bien , se acabo el lanza agujas y yo iremos y será por nuestro propio riesgo yo buscaré a Gnji y el buscará a su gato contenta?-dijo Ban ya perdiendo la paciencia con la gerente que se negaba rotundamente a acceder dejarlos salir

-pero .. y si les pasa algo?-la gerente parecía muy nerviosa y se rehusaba a dejarlos salir

-no se preocupe no culparemos al hotel de esto , no diremos nada .. solo déjenos ir-pidió el Kakei muy determinado

-Pero .. Juubei .. no deberías ir puede ser peligroso el clima esta terrible, Kazuki también estaba preocupado y solo buscaba disuadirlo de que no fuera a buscar al gato

-es necesario , Deimos y Ginji podrían estar peligrando

- no puedo permitir que salgan de la cabaña!

-escuche .. no haga más lio o todos se van a dar cuenta , mejor dejemos ir , usaremos la puerta de atrás , no le causaremos problemas

La gerente pensó meditarlo un rato y finalmente accedió a dejarlos salir

-no se preocupe estaremos bien –dijo Ban mientras se dirigió a la puerta trasera ,

-Juubei! –Kazuki parecía preocupado se aferró a la orilla del suéter del Kakei

-Kazuki… prometo que estaré bien y volveré con Deimos lo prometo y después buscaremos nuestras cosas extraviadas , las recuperaremos -le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y un beso rápido en la frente . Ban solo puso una cara fingida de asco mientras veía en otra dirección .

-Sra. Miko-san le encargo a Kazuki ..- la mujer le sonrió comprensivamente .

-claro ,no te preocupes Juubei-kun con cuidado

-gracias .. ya vuelvo

-ten mucho cuidado –Kazuki tomó la iniciativa de atraer a Juubei y besarlo en la boca , un beso suave pero largo tan largo que Ban tuvo que fingir que tosía con tal que se separaran y si lo hicieron después de un largo rato de "intercambiar" saliva , se separaron sonrojados y con las respiraciones agitadas , Ban no paraba de hacer muecas de desagrado .

"_que cursilería, parecen pegados con goma " _

Al fin salieron del lugar , Miko solo acarició maternalmente la cabecita de Kazuki mientras lo ayudaba a regresar al lado de la fogata en el sofá del lobby para que se calentara .

-ya verás que regresan sanos y salvos y con Demios de vuelta

-si , gracias Miko-san eso espero, dijo con una sonrisa suave .

_**Mientras esto sucedía … **_

-Que hiciste que!-los ojos grises se abrían desproporcionalmente mientras se estregaba la cabeza con desesperación , completamente abrumado por lo que había sucedido

-típico nunca debí mandarte a ti , debí hacerlo yo mismo!-se decía con angustia mientras trataba de no ver al pequeño problema frente a el .

-Que pasa primo Daisuke-kun? Hice algo malo?-preguntaba un niñito pelirrojo con ojos llorosos

-.. por que trajiste todo esto , te dije UN SOLO objeto no todo esto y menos te pedí que trajeras un gato!

-es que es un gatito tan lindo –dijo el niñito de alrededor de 5 años feliz y poniendo ojitos brillantes de acordarse del minino

-y donde está ahora el gatito?-preguntò el botones tratando de solucionar en algo el asunto

-lo saque para darle algo de agua ..

-y después?

-no lo sé se perdió-dijo el niñito con inocencia mientras el pobre Daisuke parecía desmayarse .

-no puede ser! Cuando se enteren que es todo por mi culpa me van a despedir , si la Sra. Gerente se entera.. –el botones daba vueltas de un lado al otro con ansiedad , el niñito frente suyo solo lo miraba con curiosidad

-Ritsu! Mira si quieres ayudarme quiero que busques con extremo DISIMULO al gatito , búscalo dentro del hotel , búscalo por todas partes pero no digas nada a nadie de acuerdo –dijo tomándolo de los hombros mientras lo zarandeaba un poco

-.. buscar al gatito .. está bien primo Daisuke –dijo sonriendo con inocencia e ingenuidad

-bien .. yo buscaré el momento adecuando para colocar todas estas cosas en su lugar dijo metiendo los cascabeles ,el guantelete con agujas y sobre todo la bolsita de terciopelo azul la cual contenía loas argollas , los de nuevo sacó con cuidado y los examinó con detenimiento eran anillos muy hermosos, de oro puro en el interior de ambos leyó los dos nombres : Fuuchoin Kazuki y Kakei Juubei , seguido de una fecha de hacia unos años atrás .

-estas son sus sortijas de bodas , debe ser muy importante para ambos –dijo con un dejó de tristeza , es mejor que las devuelva pronto antes que se angustien

Mientras esto sucedía dentro del hotel , Ban y Juubei salían a la intemperie a buscar a GInji y al gatito desaparecido , la ventisca de nieve era tan fuerte que prácticamente los empujaba .

-trajiste tus esquíes espero-dijo Juubei sacando su equipo

-si los traje .. aunque no se cómo pueda ayudar eso si no sé esquiar –dijo Ban con fastidio

-bueno pues.. ni modo .. tomaremos el teleférico para ir viendo desde alto .

-crees que podamos usar el teleférico con este clima

-tenemos que, es la única manera de poder tener una perspectiva sino nunca los encontraremos –la ventisca se hacía cada vez más fuerte y más fría que ardía la piel el tan solo te rozara la cara .

Con gran esfuerzo llegaron hasta la montaña y subieron al teleférico , no había nadie más allí , tomaron las primeras sillas que se acercaban .

-Bueno .. es hora pon atención si ves algo , toma-Ban le tendió al Kakei un par de binoculares, al parecer las compras exageradas que habían hecho con Ginji en la tienda de implementos deportivos había resultado beneficioso para la misión .

pero la tormenta de nieve era tan increíble que no se podía ver nada , todo estaba completamente blanco .

-no se ve casi nada .. va a ser muy difícil encontrar algo … -de pronto el teleférico dejó de moverse y se detuvo de improviso .

Ban abrió grandes los ojos estaban muy alto sintió que se le paraba el corazón …

-que pasa por que no nos movemos! -dijo ya nerviosamente

-la tormenta desconectó el sistema - dijo el Kakei de lo más tranquilo , tendremos que bajarnos

-bajarnos?-el rostro de Ban palideció no era unos cuantos metros …

El Kakei desabrochó su cinturón y se lanzó al vacío , Ban solo tragó fuerte y le siguió cayeron en la nieve , por fortuna no estaban muy alto .

-bueno .. ahora que buscarlos a pie –de pronto se escuchó un extraño y fuerte rugido ronco y no muy lejos de allí

-que.. que fue eso?

Y después de ese extraño gruñido , un grito que Ban reconoció rápidamente …

-GINJI!

Corrieron en dirección de aquello gritos pero en aquella tormenta tan intensa , y esa blanca nieve no podían siquiera ubicar exactamente de donde provenía.

-GINJI!

-shh no grites! Quieres provocar una avalancha?-dijo el Kakei obligándolo a cerrar la boca.

Pero adivinen qué?.. ya era tarde de pronto se escuchó el estruendoso sonido de una gran cantidad de nieve y rocas desmoronándose aproximándose a todo velocidad y con gran violencia hacia ellos quienes no tenían a donde correr .

Mientras veían impotentes esa ola blanca caerles encima .

**Continuará… **

Rayos ahora si se puso fea la cosa … como saldrán de esta? Que fueron esos gritos? El yeti?.. Ginji?.. los dos? Jajajaja .. quien sabe solo queda que lean el siguiente cap, gracias por leer y como dije antes hoy contestaré reviews .

**Merry Kirkland: **Amiga! Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios .. tan linda, de verdad que por coments como los tuyos es que le pongo más ganas a mis historias , que alegría que te gustara mi humilde historia y que te animas a escribir tu también , jejejeje ya verás cómo se pone de interesante esta historia jajajaja , muchas gracias por el apoyo .

**Cherry celeste: **Amiga linda! Muchas gracias por leer, vos siempre me dejas tus coments y sé que seguís mis historias , me hace tanta ilusión que estés disfrutando de este fic , jajaja y pues que te digo la cosa ya se puso intensa jajaja y Ban .. hmm la pasará feo pero ya verás como se desarrolla el asunto jaja y pues que te digo espero que Kazu se recupere .hmm sip estoy de acuerdo que la salida en esquí del otro día no fue "la única" razón por la que se resfrió jajajajja Ban esta salado espero que algún día se le pase esa mala suerte .. gracias por leer me brindas mucho apoyo! se agradece mucho nos leemos n_n

**Chiyo Asakura: **Amigaaa! Jajajajaja gracias pro seguir esta loca historia , jajaja ya sabes que me gustan demasiado las coincidencias XD y que te digo hacer la combinación de comedia y romance y pues que te digo .. se que hago sufrir a Ban pero es karma vos por que el mucho molesta al pobre Ginji jijij ya verás que lo que les pasa XD ..,. que te digo tenes que leer vos! Se pondrá intenso jajajaja Gracias por tu apoyo! .

**Austin Ramone : **Gracias por tus comentarios amiga! sé que aunque no siempre me dejes reviews estoy más que consciente que te tomas la molestia de leerte mis historias , mil gracias por eso y pues ánimos también con tus historias definitivamente tienes talento así que a escribir! , n_n

**Agus Schoffler: **gracias vos que siempre contigo platicamos de Kazu jajajaja y por tus valiosos comentarios y sugerencias me da muchos ánimos para mejorar mis técnicas y hacer mejores fics jajajaja me das excelente ideas , gracias por el apoyo sabes que siempre andaré por allí , echando porras con tus dibujos y tus historias también jajaja .

Bueno pues hasta aquí los reviews y pues mil gracias a tod s por su apoyo nos leemos en el siguiente capi .

Domo arigatoo!

Hasta la próxima!


	7. el yeti me rescatò

**Holassss a todos ! Que tal están ? Espero que muy bien viendo mucho anime y leyendo mucho manga jijij . Yo por acá de nuevo con el 7mo capi de los Get Backers en la nieve que espero disfruten mucho. **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece.. bla, bla .. ya saben el resto no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada .. así que ya lo saben. los únicos personajes que si son de mi autoría y por ellos los reclamo de mi propiedad jojojo son: Miko Yuuchi, Koutaro Yuuichi y Kouichi, y el personaje del botones del hotel (si no sabes quienes son regresa a la lista de fics y busca : "sol, mar get backers" o "get back santa claus"

**Resumen: **que pasa cuando sumas dos recuperadores+ un viaje a Nagano +el abominable hombres de las nieves+ y dinero de por medio ? Averígualo leyendo este loco fic !

**NOTA**: yaoi y shonen-ai parejas : Ban/Ginji , Juubei/Kazuki** . **Lo que tenga "*" tiene nota de pie de página .. no olviden revisar

**El yeti, la nieve y los Get Backers!**

_**En el capi anterior .. **_

-GINJI!

-shh no grites! Quieres provocar una avalancha!-dijo el Kakei obligándolo a cerrar la boca.

Pero adivinen qué?.. ya era tarde de pronto se escuchó el estruendoso sonido de una gran cantidad de nieve y rocas desmoronándose aproximándose a todo velocidad y con gran violencia hasta el Kakei y Midou que no tenían a donde correr .

Mientras veían impotentes esa ola blanca caerles encima .

**Cap 7. Salvado por el yeti **

Daisuke entró en la habitación sigilosamente y a hurtadillas cuando comprobó que no había nadie .. se acercó hasta la mesa de noche donde estaban las cosas de la pareja y vio la caja de madera , entonces metió con cuidado todo allí , estaba ya seguro que había logrado su misión sin problemas cuando escuchó un ruido alguien entró a la habitación y encendió la luz atrapándolo con las manos en la masa , sintió que el corazón se le paraba .

-Así que eras tú?-dijo la vos suavemente , el botones solo quería desaparecer

Abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente .. el dolor era insoportable , seguramente se había quebrado algún hueso , pero ese punzante dolor quedó en segundo plano cuando recordó que tenia al gato entre los brazos y seguramente lo había apastado con el peso de su cuerpo , pero un maullido suave le hizo saber que estaba con vida , tal vez herido pero con vida .

-estas bien neko-chan?-preguntó con vos suave mientras dejaba salir un poco la cabecita del gatito gris con blanco esos ojos curiosos y extraños se le quedaron viendo largo rato , un ojo verde y uno celeste .. era el gatito más extraño pero a la vez era muy tierno .

Ginji se sentía tan adolorido , pero había una solo imagen en su mente .. esa criatura alta y peluda que le había ayudado.. estaba seguro que era el yeti aunque Ban no le creyera .. estaba seguro que era el abominable hombre de la nieves quien lo había salvado de esa caída que lo hubiera matado .

_**Flashback **_

Esa misma noche el rubio empacó una enorme mochila con todos sus implementos para esquiar y por supuesto la cámara fotográfica su única misión : capturar la fotografía del yeti , pues ya que si Ban se negaba a creer en la existencia del abominable hombres de las nieves , el probaría que era real y que no necesitaban hacer aquel tonto fotomontaje por el cual Ban alardeaba tanto .

-si Ban chan no cree en el yeti, yo si y probaré que es real .

El rubio salió de la cabaña en medio de la noche y la tranquilidad mientras todos dormían , sin darse cuenta que un peludo amigo de cuatro patas le siguió al exterior , para ese momento la tormenta no se había desatado tan ferozmente como ocurrirían horas después .

Ginji salió de la cabaña con todo listo para su aventura solitaria , cuando entonces vio al gato gris con blanca corren entre la nieve , abrió grandes os ojos y se fue tras él pero en lo brillante y blando de la nieve perdió el rastro no solo del gato sino también perdió su ubicación , trataba en vano de encontrar el camino , de pronto se topó con unas huellas muy extrañas y sospechosas en la nieve , eran de enormes pies y se dirigían montaña arriba

-EL YETI! lo sabia .

Ginji se puso a seguir las huellas alejándose cada vez mas del sendero que llevaba a las cabañas , la intensidad del viento y de la nieve aumentó y de pronto las huellas se habían borrado dejando a Ginji de nuevo completamente desorientado .

-MEOW!- un fuerte maullido se escuchó en otra dirección

-el gatito de hace un rato –Ginji se fue guiando por esos fuertes maullidos , hasta que dio con el lugar exacto de donde procedían , entonces lo vio asustado y temblando de frio con una patita sangrada estaba Deimos el gato de Kazuki y Juubei (ahora logró reconocerlo plenamente) atrapado en una pequeña saliente , maullando a todo pulmón desesperado por ayuda, completamente muerto del miedo .

-no te preocupes yo ate salvaré gatito –Ginji comenzó a bajar lentamente por ese lado de la pendiente para llgar hasta donde estaba la saliente con el gatito , sin embargo el frio tenía las manos y por tanto los dedos de Ginji completamente entumecidos , lo cual no le permitió aferrarse con suficiente fuerza haciéndolo caer por un lado de la pendiente , cayó en la saliente con un fuerte golpe el cual casi lo deja inconsciente

-Aggg … Ginji apenas se logró incorporar, tomar al gatito entre sus brazos ya meterlo dentro de su chaqueta para que no se muriera de frio , la salida de roca , empezó a desquebrajarse justo debajo de sus pies , y estaban a punto de caer al vacío cuando se escuchó un fuerte y prolongado gruñido , Ginji sintió que algo o "alguien" lo sostenía del abrazo y lo levantaba evitando así que cayera .

Lo último que logró ver Ginji antes de desmayarse fue a alguien muy alto como de 2 metros 50 con el cuerpo cubierto de pelo, una compleción física muy fuerte , era sin duda , la criatura legendaria .. el yeti …

-Sr…. Yeti –pero Ginji ya no pudo hacer ni decir nada mas mucho menso sacar la cámara y tomar la fotografía , cayó en la inconsciencia .

-yo.. yo lo siento tanto.. por favor no le diga a la gerente se lo ruego .- dijo Daisuke arrodillándose apesadumbrado frente a un atónito Kazuki que no podía creer haber encontrado al ladrón infraganti en su propia habitación .

-asì que eras tu? .. porque lo hiciste?- le pregunto agachándose a la altura del botones y haciendo que se incorporaba .

-yo solo quería tener algo suyo.. y saber su nombre –dijo con gran pesadumbre sin saber cómo disculparse

-me llamo Kazuki y si quería saberlo debiste preguntarme y no tomar nuestras cosas sin permiso ..

-de verdad lo siento tanto –el botones se deshacía en disculpas mientras lloriqueaba tristemente y con tanto arrepentimiento que Kazuki se sintió realmente conmovido por la disculpa sincera del botones .

-Está bien .. no le diré nada a la gerente .. ahora que sabes mi nombre te molestaría decirme el tuyo-le preguntó Kazuki con una sonrisa que relajó y tranquilizó al chico oji gris

-Daisuke Tenaka –dijo con las mejillas algo ruborizadas

-Daisuke-kun .. gracias por devolver nuestras cosas de verdad significan mucho para nosotros , pero hay algo más importante que los objetos y quiero que me ayudes a encontrarlo y me digas la verdad al respecto , un gato gris con blanco? Tu lo sacaste de nuestra habitación?

Daisuke se quedó frio bajó la mirada al suelo y luego volvió a sentí esa mirada caoba de aquella persona que tanto le atraía , pero se sintió muy mal por lo que le contestaría

-es su mascota verdad .. debe estar dentro del hotel , lo buscaré de inmediato-dijo alistándose para salir de la habitación

De pronto Kazuki pareció perder el equilibrio y desvanecerse Daisuke lo atrapó en brazos .. justo a tiempo para evitar su caída y que se golpeara con el suelo

-srita. Kazuki!.. o/O está hirviendo en fiebre!-Daisuke penas logró cargar a Kazuki y recostarlo en la cama de su habitación y arroparlo mientras veía como respiraba entecadamente

-no se preocupe .. encontraré a su mascota a como dé lugar , lo prometo es mi error y lo enmendaré –dijo con gran determinación mientras apagaba la luz del cuarto y dejaba que el maestro de los hilos durmiera un poco y con eso recuperara su salud .

Abrió lenta y dolorosamente los ojos sentía el cuerpo pesado , se incorporó y lo primero que vio fu un par de ojos castaños .. era Ginji

-Ban! Por fin despiertas! Gracias al cielo que estas bien!- Ban se despabiló por completo sacudiéndose toda la escarcha y nieve que tenía encima

-GINJI! Qué rayos pasó?

-Ban! Viniste a buscarme! TxT un lloroso chibi Ginji se abrazaba emocionado a Ban quien lo empujaba para quitárselo de encima pero todo el tironeo cesó cuando Ginji dejó salir una protesta de dolor , Ban observó que el brazo izquierdo de Ginji estaba ensangrentado y que había algo que se movía en la chaqueta del rubio

-Qué demonios..?.. no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio que se asomaban un par de orejas de gato

Ban observó que lo que estaba oculto entre las ropas sucias y rotas de Ginji era el famoso gato perdido

-el gato de los fenómenos!

-lo encontré perdido entre la nieve , creo que esta herido

-tu también lo estas que rayos te paso ¿ en que estabas pensando IDIOTA!

-Ban-chan! .. el yeti si existe.. yo lo vi me salvó-dijo emocionado , Ban estaba a punto de darle otra reprimenda con golpe incluido pro seguir necio con eso pero entonces se dio cuenta por la expresión del rubio que hablaba muy enserio no se estaba riendo ni nada .

-.. qué cosa dijiste?

La nieve había cesado la tormenta se disolvía tan rápido como se había formado y empezaba a dejarse ve un cielo más claro y límpido.

-ahhhh!-Ginji metió un grito que realmente le dio un gran susto a Ban

-que te pasa por qué rayos gritas!

-olvide tomarle una foto al yeti!.. este .. que creo que en ese preciso momento me desmayé-dijo riendo divertido, mientras se rascaba la cabeza , Ban solo cayó de lado .

-PENSÈ QUE ERA ALGO SERIO!

-jajajaja

-por cierto y el Kakei?

-Juubei estaba contigo?

-si , estaba conmigo! Rayos! Hay que buscarlo o el hilandero nos lo va a cobrar como nuevo .. vamos.. este puedes caminar?

-si., estoy bien solo mi brazo.. aggghh-Ginji apretó los ojos y las mandíbulas ante el dolor punzante que le recorría el cuerpo.

-esa herida es grave… hay que regresar a las cabañas lo más pronto posible antes que esa herida empeore o que el cima se vuelva contra nosotros de nuevo .

-déjame ver al gato

Ginji se bajó el zipper del impermeable y Ban pudo ver al felino temblando de frio , tenía un pata muy mallugada y su estado físico no era muy bueno .

-vámonos , o ese pulguiento estirará las patas .. literalmente –dijo Ban ayudando a Ginji a incorporarse –no puedo creer que nos metieras en este lio

-ohh Ban pero si me crees ahora verdad , de que el yeti existe y no es abominable sino muy colaborador!

-ya Ginji tampoco abuses –dijo Ban con cara de pocos amigos

-jejej .. gracias por preocuparte por mi!

- cállate! No debería ayudarte después de los líos en los que me metes –las mejillas de Ban se colorearon , aun en medio del clima helado .

-oye mira!-a lo lejos se divisaba algo como una ropa ..

-debe ser el Kakei!

Corrieron como pudieron entre la espesa nieve y con gran dificultad llegaron hasta donde estaban un par de esquís y asomaba una chaqueta verde , después de zarandearlo un poco el Kakei despertó un poco desorientado , tenía una larga cortada en la mejilla derecha pero por lo demás parecía estar bien .

-que.. sucedió? .. Sr. Ginji.. Midou?

Juubei se incorporó lentamente no estaba gravemente herido solo algunas magulladuras y raspones pero nada grave

-Que sucedió? Como es que estamos vivos?.. –dijo llevándose la mano a la mejilla de la cual le brotaba un hilillo delgado de sangre . –que yo recuerde nos sepultó una avalancha

-es verdad-Ban se quedó callado un rato igual que el rubio , pero no tardó mucho en opinar

-creo que a ustedes también los salvó el yeti , dijo con una sonrisa –

-El yeti?

-por cierto Juubei .. no se les perdió algo –Ginji le mostró a su rescatado y el rostro del Kakei se iluminó de inmediato al reconocer , allí herido y vulnerable a la mascota perdida que en tantos problemas los había metido

-agradécele a Ginji se quebró el brazo y ahora alucina con el yeti a causa de salvar a tu saco de pulgas

-Deimos!-el Kakei se percató que el gatito estaba muy mal herido –no se ve bien hay que llevarlo a las cabañas rápido ..

-no tienes tus agujas para aliviarlo un poco?

-seria genial si no me las hubieran robado en el hotel-dijo con enojo y frustración al darse cuenta de lo que útil que seria tenerlas ahora mismo

-¿Qué?.. te las robaron?

-si , desaparecieron v aras cosas de la habitación anoche mientras platicábamos con los Yuuichi en el loby

-no puede ser! .. Ginji el dinero que nos pagó como adelante nuestro cliente!-Ban se alarmó terriblemente

-hay que volver .. y rápido!

-apero por donde después de la nevada todo se ve exactamente igual –y era cierto , la nieve había cubierto cualquier rastro , cualquier huella , todo era un manto de blanquísima nieve .

-volver será un reto –comenzaron a caminar muy despacio sus pies se hundían en la nieve a cada paso y estaban tan molidos . que apenas soportaban el dolor de caminar un par de pasos .

**Mientras .. **

Daisuke estaba ya muy apesadumbrado Ritsu-chan había regresado sin noticas del gato y el tampoco lo había encontrado lo que dejaba como única posibilidad de que se hubiera salido la cabaña .. como era posible? .. Dejó escapar un suspiro de preocupación mientras veía por el ventanal hacia afuera .. le había hecho un terrible daño a la persona que quería , había involucrado a su primo pequeño que no tenía nada que hacer en eso y era pequeño , orillándolo a robar .. y lo peor de todo es que ahora la culpa lo estaba atormentando terriblemente :

_-y si mejor digo toda la verdad a la gerente? .. me despediría .. pero me lo merezco por ser tan estúpido_.. –se decía arrepentidísimo de sus acciones –_que debo hacer?-_

Kazuki se despertó presa de un mal presentimiento . había pasado hora desde que Ban y Juubei habían salido de la cabaña , horas en las que Kazuki había tenido horribles sueños de fiebre , preocupado por Juubei se abrigó bien y se disponía a salir de la cabaña cuando la misma señora Yuuichi lo detuvo

-Kazuki! no debes salir .. no en ese estado!..

Kazuki solo quería ir y buscar a Juubei pero fue detenido por los esposos Yuuichi quienes hacían hasta lo imposible por retenerlo en la cabaña .

-déjenme ir .. Juubei! Mi Juubei debe estar en peligro!-Kazuki se desplomó llorando con la voz enronquecida y adolorida por el resfriado mientas no paraba de llorar .

-Kazuki! Mira!-Koutarou señalaba entusiasmado hacia el exterior desde la ventana logró ver que se acercaban tres personas ..

-JUUBEI!-Kazuki salió corriendo dirigiéndose a zancadas hasta donde se acercaban los tres jóvenes , algo malheridos , corrió con todas sus fuerzas la distancia que los separaban aunque cuando tropezó y se hundió varias veces en la espesa nieve , finalmente lo tuvo allí frente a él , rompió en llanto y se abrazó con fuerzas al Kakei quien lo recibió feliz de volver a verlo después de aquella aventura que casi les cuesta la vida .

-gracias a Dios estas bien –se besaron en lo que parecía un encuentro cursi de telenovela , Ban solo pretendió ignorarlos haciendo nuevas muecas

Fue un beso largo , salado como el mar , salado de las lagrimas de Kazuki y de la sangre que corría por la mejilla mal herida de Juubei y que desembocaba a gotas por los labios del Kakei . Finalmente se separaron por aire, Kazuki limpio la sangre de la mejilla del Kakei con la maga de su suéter mientras le hacía miles de preguntas sobre su estado de salud .

-Kazukki.. además te tengo otra sorpresa , Juubei llamó a Ginji quien reveló al gatito mal herido que traía en sus brazos

-DEIMOS!-Kazuki lloraba de alegría fue un momento muy emotivo pues Kazuki abrazaba y besaba a la pequeña mascota por fin a salvo entre sus brazos

-Bueno . pues misión cumplida –dijo Ginji con una sonrisa antes de desmayarse del dolor

-GINJI!

-SR. GINJI!

-GIIIINJI!

_**Continuará.. **_

awww apareció Deimos que escena tan linda */* es un alivio pero aun no están fuera de peligro , Deimos y Ginji estaban muy mal heridos .. y que fue todo eso del Yeti? .. .no se pierdan el siguiente cap, este fic ya pronto llegará a su gran final .. no se lo pueden perder

gracias a tod s por leer! Y hasta el siguiente cap , dejen sus reviews!


	8. Que hiciste que? las competencias

**Holas, saludos a todos ! Que tal están? Espero que muy bien viendo mucho anime y leyendo mucho manga jijij . Yo por acá de nuevo con el 8vo capi de los Get Backers en la nieve que espero disfruten mucho. Este fic pronto llegará a su gran final , así que definitivamente no pueden dejar de leer . **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece.. bla, bla .. aunque , que no diaria yo porque si ,.. pero como que ni un millón de años , jajajaja no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada .. así que ya lo saben. los únicos personajes que si son de mi autoría y por ellos los reclamo de mi propiedad son: Miko Yuuchi, Koutaro Yuuichi y Kouichi, y el personaje del botones del hotel (si no sabes quienes son regresa a la lista de fics y busca : "sol, mar get backers" o "get back santa claus"

**Resumen: **que pasa cuando sumas dos recuperadores+ un viaje a Nagano +el abominable hombres de las nieves+ y dinero de por medio ? Averígualo leyendo este loco fic !

**NOTA**: yaoi y shonen-ai parejas : Ban/Ginji , Juubei/Kazuki** . **Lo que tenga "*" tiene nota de pie de página .. no olviden revisar

**El yeti, la nieve y los Get Backers!**

_**En el capi anterior .. **_

-gracias a Dios estas bien –se besaron en lo que parecía un encuentro cursi de telenovela , Ban solo pretendió ignorarlos haciendo nuevas muecas

Fue un beso largo , salado como el mar , salado de las lagrimas de Kazuki y de la sangre que corría por la mejilla mal herida de Juubei y que desembocaba a gotas por la comisura de los labios del Kakei . Finalmente se separaron por aire, Kazuki limpio la sangre de la mejilla del Kakei con la maga de su suéter mientras le hacía miles de preguntas sobre su estado de salud .

-Kazuki.. además te tengo otra sorpresa , Juubei llamó a Ginji quien reveló al gatito mal herido que traía en sus brazos

-DEIMOS!-Kazuki lloraba de alegría fue un momento muy emotivo pues Kazuki abrazaba y besaba a la pequeña mascota por fin a salvo entre sus brazos

-Bueno . pues misión cumplida –dijo Ginji con una sonrisa antes de desmayarse del dolor

-GINJI!

-SR. GINJI!

-GIIIINJI!

**Cap 8. Que hiciste que! .. las competiciones! **

-Entonces fuiste tú.. sabes.. de verdad creo que te mereces que te despida y no vuelvas nunca más a trabajar aquí.. –dijo la gerente paseándose imponentemente frente a un asustado y atemorizado Daisuke quien no decía nada solo escuchaba temeroso .

-….

-pero sabes … el simple hecho que hayas venido hasta acá para confesarlo y que trataras de enmendar tu error te ayuda bastante , al menos se que eres una persona que asume sus responsabilidades .. además .. la Srita. Kazuki Fuuchoin ya vino a hablar conmigo .. y me pidió que te diera otra oportunidad

-que! .. ella .. vino a hablar ..con usted?- preguntó cabizbajo con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa

-si .. y deberías agradecer que hayan personas tan comprensivas y bondadosa . así que no te quitaré tu trabajo solo trata de ser mejor persona y de pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas , y ahora vete a hacer algo de provecho antes que me arrepienta de mi decisión

El botones salió corriendo alejándose de la presencia de su jefa, tenía el corazón en un hilo latiéndole rápidamente , se sentó en un rincón a llorar .

-Kazuki-san..

-primo Daisuke!-el pequeño Ritsu encontró a su primo llorando tristemente en el pasillo con mucha ternura fue a consolarlo y es que Ritsu era el único familiar de Daisuke y trabajaba para poder sostener a ambos , seguramente Kazuki se había enterado de eso y se había conmovido por su historia por eso había intercedido por el .

-Ritsu-kun , perdóname por meternos en líos que tonto fui , pero ya no pasara de nuevo, lo prometo –los dos pelirrojos se abrazaron un rato en un momento enternecedor Daisuke dejó de llorar se puso a trabajar de nuevo con mas ánimos que nunca .

Mientras tanto .. Deimos ya estaba al 100%, después de su curación de su patita la cual por fortuna no estaba fracturada y un vendaje , y el minino quedó como nuevo ya estaba feliz explorando de nuevo la habitación de Kazuki y Juubei , feliz de de estar de nuevo con sus dueños , no paraba de ronronear agradecido por los cuidados que el Kakei le había dado, sin mencionar que esto había terminando de limar las asperezas entre el Kakei y el minino quien ahora le había cogido mucho cariño , aunque Kazuki seguía siendo su favorito.

-vaya .. qué bien que todo saliera bien definitivamente esta es la primera y última vez que sacamos a Deimos de paseo con nosotros –dijo Juubei mientras cambiaba otro paño fresco de la frente de Kazuki

-si , creo que sí , esto nos sirvió de lección para cuidarlo mejor .. –estaba por agregar algo mas cuando la tos interrumpió haciendo parar abruptamente

-no hables .. estas grave… toma , hay que ver si ya bajó la fiebre –le tendía el termómetro

**Toc, toc **

De pronto llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y el Kakei salió a atender , encontrándose de frente con el botones , suspiró bajo y resignado , ya Kazuki le había contado todo sobre el robo y quien era el culpable así que ver al famoso Daisuke no era del todo agradable .

-y ahora que quieres?-le dijo con la voz seria y con cara de pocos amigos

-solo .. quería ver como se encuentra Kazuki-san –dijo el botones algo cabizbajo

-aun sigue mal por el resfriado , está descansando ..

-puedo pasar a saludarla rápido y darle .. estas flores-dijo tímidamente mostrando un triste ramo de hortensias celestes .

-esta bien .. ..

-gracias Sr. Kakei y de verdad disculpe las molestias que les ocasioné

-está bien , te agradezco que al menos tuvieras la decencia de disculparte que, pasa pero que sea rápido Kazuki necesita descansar .

-gracias Sr. ,no tardaré

-Kazuki-san..

Kazuki se quitó el paño frio de la cara y vio a la persona que acaba de entrar a la habitación

-Daisuke , eres tú, pasa .. como estas?

-Kazuki-san usted le dijo a la gerente que no me despidiera verdad?.. .. yo .. muchas gracias-rompió en llanto y le tendió las flores , Kazuki se incorporó un poco sentándose en la orilla de la cama para ver a Daisuke quien estaba todo apenado y con los ojos muy llorosos .

Juubei también se conmovió pese a que lo que había hecho el chico lo tenía aun bastante molesto pero en fin , se estaba disculpando y parecía arrepentido de corazón . Además que no dejaba de dar ternura tendría como la edad de Makubex y eso lo hacía pensar un poco en el albino. ¿cómo estarían él y su hermana en la fortaleza?

-no te preocupes por eso , ya no tienes que apenarte, ya pasó olvidemos el asunto si te parece?- le dijo el Fuuchoin a Disuke con una gran sonrisa que hizo que todo los miedos del botones se disolvieran en el aire

-Kazu… Kazuki-san … es la persona mas amable que conozco –volvió a llorar en el regazo del maestro de los hilos quien solo lo consolaba maternalmente .

En la habitación de al lado…

Ginji estaba profundamente dormido descansando de su aventura , y con el brazo enyesado del hombro hasta la muñeca , Ban dio un suspiro se había terminado el último centavo en el tratamiento medico de Ginji . Por fortuna las cabañas aportaron parte de dinero del servicio médico de Ginji .

-ahh.. no puedo a creer que en esto terminaran a nuestras vacaciones … -Ban se quedó viendo el rostro sereno y tranquilo de Ginji , quién dormía plácidamente y completamente agotado .

Ban no podía entender todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos últimos días .. sin embargo definitivamente estaba agradecido que todo saliera bien al final .

-Ban –chan…

-eh? .. pensé que estabas dormido –dijo Ban quien ya iba saliendo del cuarto

-jejeje .. gracias por todo discúlpame que siempre te meta en problemas ..

-na.. ya que .. eres idiota y eso no tiene remedio

-jajaja .. Ban-chan

-que?

-si me crees lo del yeti verdad?-preguntó con ojitos lloros y brillantes –Ban tomó un bocanada de aire cerró los ojos y concentró su energía en aquella respuesta

-si , Ginji , si te creo

-de verdad? *_*

-si.. de verdad , ahora deja de molestarme y concéntrate en mejorarte pronto debemos volver Shinjuku y entregarle las fotos a nuestro cliente

-Pero sino logré tomar ninguna TxT

-ya lo sé .. por eso seguiremos con el plan que te había dicho desde el principio , el fotomontaje claro que te hago la aclaración que no significa que no crea en la existencia del yeti, entendiste –se apresuró a decir antes que Ginji agregara cualquier otra cosa

-eh! Ban-chan cree en el yeti!-cantaba como un niño

-ya , ya tampoco te pongas loco …

-gracias Ban chan.. discúlpame por sacarte de quicio –dijo con una sonrisa aniñada y dulce que realmente conmovió a Ban y le sacó el color en sus mejillas .

-ya cállate .. no sé qué voy a hacer contigo –dijo con las mejillas rojas como fresas mientras trataba de ignorar aquella sensación que se apoderaba de su pecho y se salía de la habitación con la excusa de dejar descansar al rubio

-descansa y duerme bien nos vemos mañana ..

-sip, gracias Ban-chan tu también descansa

Ban cerró la puerta del la habitación de Ginji y se fue a su propia habitación .. de verdad habían muchas cosas que no entendía .

Al salir del cuarto de Ginji y dirigirse al suyo vio que el botones salía de la habitación de los "fenómenos" que llevaba una gran sonrisa .. –no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué habría pasado .

-De verdad se veía tan arrepentido .. me dio ternura .. no crees?

-si un poco .. qué bueno que se disculpara ..-dijo Juubei cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y cambiaba el paño húmedo del afrente de Kazuki por enésima vez .

-hmmm , se me hace que Juubei está celoso por las flores que me trajo Daisuke-kun-dijo un divertido Fuuchoin , las mejillas de Juubei se pusieron rojas como la brazas en el acto, mientras volteaba a ver a cualquier lugar posible mientras que no fuera el rostro de Kazuki

-claro que no .. de ese chiquillo? Bah! .. te está afectando la fiebre

-jaja claro que no .. si estas celoso te conozco ..

-no es cierto ..

Kazuki se sentó lentamente e iba a besarlo en los labios cuando retrocedió apenado

-disculpa no quiero contagiarte mi resfriado .. –acarició tímidamente la mejilla lastimada del Kakei el cual tenía una vendita a lo largo de su pómulo . Juubei solo tragó fuerte y sintió su rostro arder , cerró los ojos a la espera del beso pero Kazuki se había arrepentido a ultimo momento y solo se alejó dándole esa suave caricia .

-hmm .. –Juubei se mordió el labio inferior , mientras sentía la mirada de Kazuki , y luego sentía la cara toda caliente

-que no ibas a besarme?-le preguntó tímidamente

-jeje si pero no quiero que te de resfriado a ti también …

-hmm ya que , además ya me besaste antes –le dijo guiñándole el ojo coquetamente el rostro de Kazuki enrojeció aun mas pese a que ya estaba algo ruborizado por la fiebre .

-jejeje es cierto .. ya lo había olvidado .. está bien entonces .. un beso cortito?

-eso.. estaría muy pero muy bien –Juubei le sonrió con esa dulzura que solo le guardaba a él y Kazuki sentía su corazón latir a toda prisa en su pecho sobre todo al ver la posé que había puesto Juubei frente a él , las orbes azul-grisáceas cubiertas por los parpados y la largas pestañas , las mejillas del Kakei sumamente rojas , y los labios apretados mientras tragaba saliva una y otra vez nerviosamente .

-Juu… -Kazuki no podía contenerse mas lo besó suavemente pero sin siquiera proponerse el beso se volvió más intenso y agitado , la lengua de Juubei pedía acceso a la boca de Kazuki al principio el Fuuchoin ponía resistencia pues le seguía preocupando pasarle el resfriado a su pareja pero no se podía resistir a esa dulce presión que Juubei hacia pidiendo permiso tímidamente , necesitaba tenerlo más cerca abrió grande su boca para dejarlo entrar , sintió una ola de calor , se abrazó a la nuca del Kakei para profundizar el beso , ese mariposeo delicioso en su estomago que se presentaba siempre que se besaban se intensificaba como calor en sus partes más intimas .. sabía bien por donde iba el asunto lo conocía bien y también se conocía bien a sí mismo.

-Juu.. Juubei-se separaron por aire a grandes bocanadas ..

-no .. que .. un beso.. cortito?-preguntó coquetamente mientras se abrazaba al cálido cuerpo del Fuuchoin

-jejejeje .. Juubei.. pero si fuiste tú el que me orilló –dijo divertido con las mejillas color escarlata

-jajajajja que pretexto es ese?.. parece que ya alguien se siente mejor como para .. hacer "algo" .. –Juubei bajó su mano hasta quedar en el borde del elástico del pantalón del pijama de Kazuki quien no pudo reprimir un agitado gemido ahogado . Kazuki ya sabía a qué se refería con ese "algo" .

Esa noche Deimos estuvo tranquilo y seguro dentro de su trasportador de mascotas , donde no peligraba de volverse a escapar , la pareja por fin pudo pasar una noche tranquila y pudieron disfrutar de la compañía del otro sin angustias ni preocupaciones .

A la mañana siguiente , Kazuki se sentía mucho mas repuesto y de mejor animo .. el resfriado ya le estaba pasando.

-Deimos?-Kazuki se fue a ver al gatito el cual dormía plácidamente y que en cuanto escuchó la vos de su amo se incorporo contento ya ronroneante, Kazuki le sirvió algo de comer y agua , mientras se vestía , Juubei estaba completamente dormido por lo que lo dejo descansar un rato mas .

-pediré el desayuno a Daisuke-kun

Kazuki decidió bajar a la recepción y saludar un rato, cuando escuchó el anunció del día :

" a todos los huéspedes de las acabañas de Nagano se les recuerda que hoy es la ignauruaciòn de las competencias de invierno .. no se lo pierdan!"

-es verdad .. Koutaro-san dijo que participaría

-Kazu! Que bueno verte como estas de tu resfriado?-preguntó un alegre Ginji con su bracito enyesado y colocado sobre un cabestrillo medico .

-Sr. Ginji.. como se encuentra? No debería estar descansando?

-es que me aburro mucho de estar acostado –dijo un chibi Ginji de ojitos llorosos

-jaja pero le haría bien para recuperarse mejor?

a-na no te preocupes.. oye por cierto Kazu-Kazu tu crees que Juubei aceptaría suplirme en la competencia de skateboard?

-o_O he? Cómo está eso?

-Por fin! –ya está .. creo que quedó bien –decía Ban Midou observando detenidamente su propio trabajo , la foto se veía bastante fidedigna, más bien bastante decente .. trató de no hacerle demasiados retoques pues tenía que tratar en todo lo posible por que se viera autentica .

-bueno creo que ya está… con eso basta

-"a todos los huéspedes de las cabañas de Nagano se les recuerda que la ignauraciòn de los juegos de invierno está por dar inicio!"-sonó de nuevo el auto parlante y Ban decidió que era buen momento para dar una vistazo de cómo estarían esos famosos juegos de invierno , y cuando llegó al lobby se encontró un una gran escena .

-Sr. GINJI!- Juubei se veía pálido , mientras Ginji solo tenía carita de perrito faldero rogando por que el Kakei no lo dejara como colador por haberlo inscrito en su lugar en la competición de skateboard sobre nieve que para colmo era el primer evento de la mañana .

-no sé mucho de skateboard a penas si me recuerdo , además no tengo tabla de skate

-no te preocupes Juubei , yo te prestó la mía .. seguro que lo haces bien sobre todo si lo haces tan bien como el esquiaste del otro día .

-pero quien te dio permiso de inscribirme en el concurso sin tan siquiera preguntarme? –le preguntó tratando de no perder la paciencia

-Kazuki lo autorizó, verdad que si Kazu-chan!

-KAZUKI!

El mencionado maestro de los hilos solo se hizo el desentendido mirando en otra dirección mientras no podía evitar reírse de su travesura

-Kazu-chan me aseguró que si querías que estaba seguro que te gustaría la experiencia y que lo harías muy bien porque eres mu atlético!-dijo un chibi Ginji de lo mas emocionado

-eso dijo? u/u –Juubei no sabía si agradecer tantos elogios o culpar a Kazuki por aquello y encima ahorcar a Ginji por hacerle caso al Fuuchoin .

-anda Juubei .. deberías intentarlo , estoy seguro que lo disfrutaras… además.. yo estaría allí para darte ánimos y recibirte en la meta –le dijo el maestro de los hilos con un tono muy sensual que solo le hizo sonrojar mas profusamente … no podía negarse a tal petición y mucho menos con esa carita que estaba poniendo Kazuki

-bue… bueno ,podría intentarlo –dijo tartamudeando de los nervios

-oigan de que me perdí?-preguntó Midou al ver a todos los presentes allí reunidos discutiendo –Ginji que no deberías estar descansando?

-Juubei participará en mi lugar en la primera competencia de sakteboard-dijo chibi Ginji de lo más tranquilo

-que cosa! rayos! En serio lo harás?-preguntó un divertido Ban , con una cara de sorna

-ya que me queda , Ginji no puede ni mucho menso debe esquiar con el brazo roto -Juubei ya estaba resignado así que se dieron prisa todos a salir a la pista de competencia pues no tardaría en ser su turno , allí estaba el Sr. Koutaro con su familia y al parecer el también iba a competir en skate board

-Sr. Kakei no sabía que se había inscrito en esta competencia –dijo Koutaro amablemente con su eterna sonrisa intelectual detrás de sus gruesos anteojos de marco de carey .

-a pues .. que decirle ni yo mismo sabía que estaba en esta competencia -dijo haciéndole cara de pocos amigos a Ginji quien estaba junto con Kazuki y Ban "brindando" apoyo moral .

-púes buena suerte y que gané el mejor –dijo tendiéndole la mano con ese espíritu de compañerismo y buen deportista que tenia siempre ´

-si.. este.. gracias

Juubei vio la profusa e inclinada cuesta que había que bajar y tragó saliva , luego vio Kazuki allá abajo dirigirse junto con los otros hasta la línea de meta y saludarlo amablemente y sonriéndole con esa carita que lo derretía por dentro , así que no que no tenía otra opción que intentarlo

-en que me metí TxT

_**Continuará… **_

Jajajaja que les parece? Apuesto no se lo esperaban .Juubei en la competencia de sakate board! Jijijij toda una locura verdad , ustedes que creen.. será que gana? Jojojoj no pueden dejar de leer el siguiente capi , se recuperará Ginji de su bracito? Será un éxito las fotos de Ban? .. que mas sucederá ahora que este fic ya está por llegar a su final? .. hasta el siguiente capi!

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap y gracias a tod s por leer y por brindarme su apoyo!

Bye!


	9. Adios Nagano

**Holas, saludos a todos ! Que tal están? Les traigo el 9no y penúltimo cap de los Get Backers en la nieve que espero disfruten mucho. Este fic pronto llegará a su gran final , así que definitivamente no pueden dejar de leer . **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece.. bla, bla .. aunque , que , que no daria yo porque si ,.. pero como que ni un millón de años , jajajaja no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada .. así que ya lo saben. los únicos personajes que si son de mi autoría y por ellos los reclamo de mi propiedad son: Miko Yuuchi, Koutaro Yuuichi y Kouichi, y el personaje del botones del hotel –Disuke-kun y su primito- (si no sabes quienes son regresa a la lista de fics y busca : "sol, mar get backers" o "get back santa claus"

**Resumen: **que pasa cuando sumas dos recuperadores+ un viaje a Nagano +el abominable hombres de las nieves+ y dinero de por medio ? Averígualo leyendo este loco fic !

**NOTA**: yaoi y shonen-ai parejas : Ban/Ginji , Juubei/Kazuki** . **Lo que tenga "*" tiene nota de pie de página .. no olviden revisar y de nuevo gracias por leer!

**El yeti, la nieve y los Get Backers!**

_**En el capi anterior .. **_

-Sr. Kakei no sabía que se había inscrito en esta competencia –dijo Koutaro amablemente con su eterna sonrisa intelectual detrás de sus gruesos anteojos de marco de carey .

-a pues .. que decirle ni yo mismo sabía que estaba en esta competencia -dijo haciéndole cara de pocos amigos a Ginji quien estaba junto con Kazuki y Ban "brindando" apoyo moral .

-púes buena suerte y que gané el mejor –dijo tendiéndole la mano con ese espíritu de compañerismo y deportivismo que tenia siempre ´

-si.. este.. gracias

Juubei vio la profusa e inclinada cuesta que había que bajar y tragó saliva , luego vio a Kazuki allá abajo dirigirse junto con los otros hasta la línea de meta y saludarlo amablemente y sonriéndole con esa carita que lo derretía por dentro , así que no que no tenía otra opción que intentarlo

-en que me metí TxT

**Cap 9. Adiós Nagano **

Sonó el silbato y con el banderazo de salida los competidores se lanzaron a la colina nevada abajo a gran velocidad también Koutaro que pese a su apariencia intelectual y sedentaria estaba demostrando que era muy hábil y atlético en esas cosas , Juubei se quedó boquiabierto y al inicio definitivamente no sabía ni qué hacer .

-VAMOS JUUBEI! TU PUEDES! – Kazuki a pesar de que había estado afónico ahora gritaba a todo pulmón animando al Kakei desde abajo .

Y eso pareció dar resultado , pues Juubei reaccionó y se lanzó también junto con los demás competidores , al inicio tambaleaba un poco sin mucho equilibrio pero poco a poco parecía que estaba comenzando a tomar el control y a divertirse .

-vaya parece que Juubei ya le está tomando gusto al snowboard!-decía Ginji echándole porras con su brazo bueno

-jajaj menos mal no se estrelló no tuvo un comienzo muy brillante que digamos , más bien un poco torpe no crees?-le dijo Ban con el fin de fastidiar al hilandero pero no lo lograba pues Kazuki estaba demasiado emocionado como para cualquier comentario hiriente de Ban lo inquietara .

-Juubei es genial , ya tomó el control de su tabla-decía Kazuki sin parar de sonreír y de agitar sus manos sin quitarle los ojos de encima al Kakei sobre nieve.

Juubei estaba nervioso le estaba costando controlar su velocidad , su equilibrio sin mencionar que iba casi de último lugar , al final fue Koutaro el primero en cruzar la línea de meta para alegría de Miko y Kouichi.

-KOUTARO!

Pese a que Juubei llegó de último no por eso Kazuki dejó de celebrarle como si hubiera sido el primer lugar.

-wow! Juu-chan estuvo genial .. lo hiciste estupendamente!-lo felicitó un chibi Ginji con un solo abanico pues su otro bracito estaba inutilizado hasta para hacer porras

-na.. me fue terriblemente mal.. lamento no haber ganado nada Ginji-san

-pero como dices eso! para haber pasado tanto tiempo manejaste muy bien la tabla! Como todo un profesional

-si, el Sr. Ginji tiene toda la razón .. fue genial y apuesto te divertiste mucho me sorprendiste!, nunca dejas de impresionarme -lo halagaba Kazuki

-jaja eso sí , fue divertido debo decir que recordé buenos tiempos .. hacia tanto que no practicaba snowboard !- las mejillas del Kakei se habían puso rojas por los halagos tanto de el ex emperador relámpago como de Kazuki.

-es verdad .. te fue muy bien felicidades-le dijo Koutaro añadiéndose a la felicitaciones quien le tendió la mano con amabilidad y lo felicitaba de corazón

-estuvo muy bien Sr. Kakei –decía Miko con Kouchi cargado quien jugueteaba con la medalla dorada que se acababa de ganar su papá , la medalla en una manita y su peluche de jirafa , su eterno amiguito y acompañante en la otra .

-ohh muchas gracias a todos , no lo hice tan bien .. felicidades Koutaru –san eso fue increíble! Te ganaste la medalla

-jaja muchas gracias , tenia rato de no participar en las competencias

-es verdad desde que Kouchi –chan nació no habíamos venido .. pero creo que no ha perdido su toque- dijo la mujer dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla de su esposo

- gracias querida ,

-hubieras visto como gritaba Kazuki-san .. dándole ánimos a Juubei , jajaja-dijo Miko dándole un suave codazo a Kazuki en el costado quién solo se ruborizó ante el comentario , el cual también hizo sonrojar a su vez a Juubei .

-es verdad .. no pareciera que hubiese estado con resfriado jajaja

Era un rato agradable en la que todos reían la joven familia y la pareja y hasta Ginji quien se había colado y al pacer les había caído súper bien a los Yuuichi solo Ban parecía un poco apartado , viendo el paisaje nevado hasta con cierta nostalgia .

-Ban-chan-solo Ginji pareció percatarse de aquel comportamiento tan inusual en el maestro del jagan .

-Bueno , de verdad que la pasamos bien verdad amor?-viendo con ternura a su esposa-, fue un gusto encontrarlos por acá y sobre todo conocer a sus amigos , pero nosotros ya mañana nos volvemos a Shinjuku , debemos volver al trabajo –dijo Koutaro después que pararon de reír

-es verdad pedimos permiso en el trabajo y ya mañana hay que reanudar actividades , jeje que lástima como me gustaría quedarme jajajaja

-claro y a quien no . –más risas , Ban solo los veía de reojo haciendo un mueca de desagrado

-es verdad .. nosotros también nos volveremos mañana –dijo Juubei al recordar las miles de cosas que había que hacer en la fortaleza ya pensando que su hermana y MakubeX podría estarlo necesitando .

-ya veo … en ese caso a ver cuando nos vemos de nuevo

-claro , espero que pronto ..

-Kazuki –san -dijo Miko un poco apenada- podríamos molestarlos en otra ocasión si necesitáramos ayuda con Kouichi?

-claro será un placer .. cuando gusten –le dijo con una sonrisa .

-muchas gracias –dijeron al unísono la pareja mientras hacían una leve reverencia de agradecimiento a los padrinos del pequeño y se alejaban rumbo a las cabañas -

Después de que todos se despidieran y que por supuesto terminara el día de las competencias de invierno , cada quien regresó a las cabañas a empacar para volver .

-Ban-chan

-hm?

-estas bien?

-si ,lo estoy .. solo estaba un poco preocupado porque no tenemos dinero para volvernos .. así que creo que nos regresaremos con los fenómenos aunque no sea una idea que me agrede mucho pero , no tenemos más opción

-"lo sabia .. era eso.." lo siento Ban-chan sé que es por mi culpa , yo…-pero antes que Ginji diera algo mas Ban solo le dio una sonrisa algo forzada

-ya déjalo .. no importa .. sé que no tendremos ningún problema repondremos el dinero al doble o al triple cuando regresemos y le entreguemos las fotos a nuestro cliente –dijo con fingida alegría y optimismo

-es verdad! Jejejeje casi me olvido de eso , -por fortuna Ginji era fácil de alegrar y Ban agradecía que su compañero fuera un alma de niño , porque eso le facilitaba ocultar lo que en realidad le estaba molestando , pues para empezar ni el mismo sabía que era "eso" que lo tenía tan incomodo .

En fin , era la última noche que pasaban en la cabaña , mañana se colarían con la parejita .. solo pensar que tendrían que irse con ese par de empalagosos molestaba a Ban profundamente , pero no sabía por que exactamente le molestaba tanto.

Trató de olvidarse de todo y simplemente dormir y descansar y sobre todo tratar de ignorar a sus "ruidosos" vecinos .

_A la mañana siguiente … _

Ban terminó de empacar todo rápidamente , y ya tenia listas sus pocas pertenencias , se fue a echar un visto para ver si Ginji necesitaria ayuda con sus cosas pues recordó que el "pequeño idiota" tenía un brazo fracturado .

Y vaya sorpresa la que se dio cuenta que el rubio ya había terminando con un solo brazo .

-Vaya a veces sí que me sorprendes , terminaste a tiempo –

-Claro , tenemos que estar atentos a cuando ellos se vayan para decirles que nos iremos con ellos –dijo Ginji con una sonrisa

-claro ..

-como quedaron las fotos?

-quedaron bien! Las imprimiéremos en cuanto llaguemos las tengo guardadas en un CD

-jaja que bien! Me muero por ver la cara de nuestro cliente , .. aunque me hubiera gustado haberle tomado fotos al verdadero yeti a-dijo con mirada retadora y brillante como la de in chico que juega al detective , Ban solo sonrió .

-si .. pero bueno .. no importa.

Iré a avisarle a ese botones y a la gerente que nos vamos

-está bien

Había algo en Ban que seguía intrigando al rubio , algo que no sabía bien que era pero que debía averiguar a como diera lugar .

Ban y Ginji tenían como 1 hora de estar esperando en la recepción del hotel ya habían firmado de salida pero los "fenómenos" al parecer se habían quedado dormidos por que bajaron después de una larga hora de espera .

-Sr. Ginji disculpe por el retraso aun nos faltaba empacar algunas cosas –dijo Kazuki algo apenado disculpándose con el rubio

-no te preocupes Kazu-chan.. de hecho gracias por dejarnos ir con ustedes

-no hay problema es lo menos que podíamos hacer después que gracias a ti recuperamos a nuestra mascota –agregó el Kakei que venía con las maletas restantes .

-na.. no fue nada .. no hice gran cosa

-te lesionaste por salvar a Deimos eso es más de lo podrías haber hecho por nuestro gato , gracias Ginji –san

-Ya, ya .. creo que fue suficiente .. nos vamos? ,ya es tarde .. –dijo Ban cortando ese ambiente de agradecimiento mutuo tan empalagoso que estaba hartando al maestro del jagan

-se van entonces?- Daisuke veía como Kazuki y Juubei firmaban el libro de registro con cierta tristeza

-Daisuke-kun.. muchas gracias pro todo debemos volver a shinjuku.. pero siempre puedes visitarnos cuando quieras ..

-de veras?-el rostro del chico se iluminó de entusiasmo!

-claro .. la sonrisa de Kazuki era tan luminosa y amplia que Daisuke se sentía en el cielo y se creaba un aura brillante de completa felicidad , Juubei solo se aguataba los celos mientras Ginji sonreía enérgicamente y Ban se hacia el desentendido

-gracias Kazuki-chan!-el chico se abrazó a él contento y se despidió del equipo con lagrimas en los ojos

-sabe que eres un chico?-preguntó Ban en vos muy pero muy baja

-….

-Ban! No molestes! Es solo un chico –lo regañaba Ginji en vos baja para que Disuke no oyera , y no lo hizo pues estaba muay feliz en su propio mundo copiando el número telefónico de Kazuki en su celular .

-Pues vaya desilusión se llevaría-dijo con crueldad y entre risa

-BAN!

Al fin salieron de las cabañas y fueron a tomar el tren que los llevaría a la estación mas cercana para Shinjuku .. Juubei y Kazuki para variar se fueron muy acaramelados todo el trayecto Ban solo los veía de reojo , Kazuki llevaba puesta una capa de franela color celeste con capirote incluido por el frio , si hubiera sido roja seria como una versión de Caperucita roja y el poco a poco se sentía como el perdedor lobo feroz .

-Ban-chan!-estas bien?-Ginji se le quedó viendo preocupado pues Ban estaba cada vez mas distraído y muchas eran las ocasiones en las que lo atrapaba con la mirada perdida y los ojos viendo el vacio.

-estoy bien , solo estaba haciendo un recuento mental para ver si no olvidábamos algo

-hmmm , no lo creo guardé muy bien todo desde anoche .. justamente para evitar que se nos olvidara algo –dijo Ginji con una sonrisa con el fin de tranquilizar a su amigo

-si .. tienes razón . Dejaré de preocuparme –le dio una muy amistosa caricia en los cabellos rubios revolviéndolos todos , Ginji sonrió un poco más relajado pero no por eso dejaba de pensar que Ban tenía algo raro .

El trayecto era largo … varios kilómetros de recorrido hasta la zona de trasborde para ir a Shinjuku ya comenzaba a caer la tarde y el paisaje cambiaba coloreándose en tonos rojizos y naranjas desde la ventana del tren . Ginji se había quedado dormido con la boca abierta y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás , hasta estaba babeando , Midou no supo bien si sentir ternura por su "idiota" o asco por que se estaba babeando toda la ropa y hasta roncaba .

Volteó a ver a otra dirección hasta donde iban Kazuki y Juubei y se encontró de nuevo con una escena empalagosa .. Kazuki profundamente dormido recostado de medio lado sobre el hombro de Juubei quien no se percataba que era observado y acariciaba con dulzura el rostro y cabellos de Kazuki , mientras comenzaba a dormitar y a cabecear un poco .

Ban sintió entre ternura y rencor y prefirió unirse al mundo de los durmientes al menos mientras dormía no tenia que pensar en nada y eso ya era un alivio .

Y vaya que durmió por que cuando despertó ( y vaya que lo hizo a tiempo) ya estaban llegando a la estación zarandeó de un lado al otro al ex emperador del relámpago para que se despabilara un poco , el rubio solo se estregaba los ojos como un niño pequeño .

-ya llegamos!

-hmmm

-GINJI IDIOTA! TE DESPIERTAS O TE DEJO AQUÍ PARA QUE EL TREN TE LLEVE DE REGRESO! –Ya al rato Ginji ya afuera corriendo fuera del vagón XD

Lo que faltaba del viaje fue tranquilo y mucho menos pausado que el viaje en tren , ya era de noche cuando llegaron a Shinjuku y caía una suave pero fría brisa , Kazuki y Juubei se despidieron en el centro y tomaron un taxi a su apartamento mientras Ginji y Ban se fueron en un autobús y luego caminaron hasta el Honky Tonk que por fortuna estaba aun iluminado y atendiendo .

-ohh Gin , Ban! Como les fue?

-Hola Natsumi! Fue toda una aventura!

-GIN! Que te pasó en el brazo?-preguntó curiosa la camarera que les daba la bienvenida , mientras Ginji se deshacía contando la aventura y sobre todo su encuentro del tercer tipo con el yeti mientras Natsumi solo lo veía completamente absorta en aquel maravilloso relato .

Ginji no se cansó de relatar ni Mizuki de escuchar hasta que cerraron el local .. era hora de volver al carrito fiel cómodo hogar de los recuperadores .

-bueno .. finalmente en casa .. dijo Ginji recostándose en el asiento del copiloto..

-veo que te sientes héroe solo por salvar a un gato .. y a ver visto "supuestamente" a el yeti –Ban de nuevo estaba fastidiado , bajó la ventanilla del auto y fumó un rato dejando salir una bocanada de humo por el vidrio .

Se quedaron abortos en un incomodo y aplastante silencio hasta que Ginji tomó una bocanada de aire y volvió a hablar

-Ban-chan..

-hm?

-estas raro .. estas seguro que está todo bien , te noto raro desde hace rato estas molesto? .. hay algo que te preocupe? .. pero que no .. me quieres decir?

A Ban le cayó como un balde de agua fría, pensaba que había podido engañar A Ginji pero la verdad era que el rubio era muy perceptivo y le conocía bien y se había percatado .

-no es nada .. ya te lo dije

-no me mientas Ban! Creí que éramos un equipo , que la "S" de Get Backers significaba que no estabas solo , pero no confías en mi como para decirme . –le reclamó con un dejo de tristeza , estaba herido.

Ban abrió grandes los ojos ,había sido descubierto por quien pensó era demasiado torpe e ingenuo para darse cuenta, pero era todo lo contario Ginji era brillante y le conocía tal vez mejor de lo que el mismo se conocía .

-mira Ginji .. yo…

-… -Ban dudó por un rato si decirle aquello de lo que el ni siquiera estaba seguro , sin embargo .. si confiaba en él y tenia la necesidad de relatar a alguien aquello o se volvería loco había pasado mucho tiempo cargando el solo aquel secreto .

-lo que me pasa .. es que estoy .. yo .. estoy –Ban hizo una pausa tan dramática que Ginji sentía que se saldría el corazón por la boca –estoy enamorado! –concluyó aplastante , Ginji no podía creerlo abrió grandes los ojos cafés y tragó saliva a la vez que le subía una oleada de calor a la cara como una llamarada . Ban tenía la mirada baja y no se atrevía por nada del mundo ver en aquellos ojos cafés abiertos como platos estupefactos por la sorpresiva noticia .

-…

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera procesar la información en su cerebro o lograra articular palabra Ban agregó (como si no hubiera sido suficiente la noticia ) : -el problema es que .. lo estoy de dos personas a la vez!-sentenció .

Fue como un golpe en la cabeza y como si le hubieran pegado con un tambor gigante, Ginji no se atrevía ni a respirar …

_**Continuarà … **_

**Uhhh eso estuvo intenso que grueso diría una mi amiga jajajajajaja XD bueno hasta acá este capi el siguiente será el capi final no se lo pueden perder.. la cosa esta masacre jajajajaja . Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo .. hasta el siguiente capítulo. **

**Bye!**


	10. el yeti ya pasò de moda!

**Holas, saludos a todos ! Que tal están? Y pues que decirles sino que esta historia loca y destrabada ha llegado a su capítulo final TxT jajajajaja Gracias a todos por leer y por los que comentaron y me dejaron sus amables reviews.. pero no estén tristes que seguirán sucintándose locas aventuras para los recuperadores eso sin duda. **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece.. bla, bla .. aunque , que , que no daría yo porque si ,.. pero como que ni un millón de años , jajajaja no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada .. así que ya lo saben. los únicos personajes que si son de mi autoría y por ellos los reclamo de mi propiedad son: Miko Yuuchi, Koutaro Yuuichi y Kouichi, y el personaje del botones del hotel –Disuke-kun y su primito- (si no sabes quienes son regresa a la lista de fics y busca : "sol, mar get backers" o "get back santa claus"

**Resumen: **que pasa cuando sumas dos recuperadores+ un viaje a Nagano +el abominable hombres de las nieves+ y dinero de por medio ? Averígualo leyendo este loco fic !

**NOTA**: yaoi y shonen-ai parejas : Ban/Ginji , Juubei/Kazuki** . **Lo que tenga "*" tiene nota de pie de página .. no olviden revisar y de nuevo gracias por leer!

**El yeti, la nieve y los Get Backers!**

_**En el capi anterior .. **_

-lo que me pasa .. es que estoy .. yo .. estoy –Ban hizo una pausa tan dramática que Ginji sentía que se saldría el corazón por la boca –estoy enamorado! –concluyó aplastante , Ginji no podía creerlo abrió grandes los ojos cafés y tragó saliva a la vez que le subía una oleada de calor a la cara como una llamarada . Ban tenía la mirada baja y no se atrevía por nada del mundo ver en aquellos ojos cafés abiertos como platos estupefactos por la sorpresiva noticia .

-…

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera procesar la información en su cerebro o lograra articular palabra Ban agregó (como si no hubiera sido suficiente la noticia ) : -el problema es que .. lo estoy de dos personas a la vez!-sentenció .

Fue como un golpe en la cabeza y como si le hubieran pegado con un tambor gigante, Ginji no se atrevía ni a respirar …

**Cap 10. El yeti …ya pasó de moda!**

Después de varios días la pareja por fin regresaba a su casa , a su hogar dulce hogar , Deimos fue el primero en celebrar reencontrándose con su "territorio" olfateando todo , luego se acomodó felizmente en su sofá , su patita herida ya estaba mucho mejor y apenas cojeaba un poco.

-jajaja vaya parece que Deimos de verdad extrañó el apartamento –observó el Kakei colocando todas las maletas en el suelo .

-vaya que si .. el es rey de su reinado y al menos fue una suerte que pudiéramos volver todos sanos y salvos gracias al Sr. Ginji

-en eso tienes razón , al menos ya sabes que no es conveniente volver a sacar al gato de la casa en nuestro siguiente viaje .

-definitivamente .

Estaban cansados del largo viaje así que decidieron dejar la ordenada y desempacada de sus cosas para más tarde y le hicieron compañía Deimos en el sofá para poder descansar un poco .

-me dio gustó que al final todo saliera bien , lo malo de todo esto fue que no logramos estar tan a "solas" como hubiéramos querido .. al fin de cuentas parece que el karma siempre nos hace encontrarnos con los recuperadores –dijo Fuuchoin dando un largo suspiro

-si .. que coincidencia que siempre nos los encontremos , nos sieguen como a nuestras sombra sin proponérselo

-bueno , pero fue bueno verlos y también que nos encontramos a Yuuichi fue una sorpresa agradable.

-Si , a mi también me dio gusto .

-Juubei- Kazuki llevó una mano hasta la mejilla derecha de Juubei la que tenia cubierta por una vendita pues se había hecho un corte cuando rescataron a Deimos y a Ginji .

La sedosa y suave mano del Fuuchoin acarició suavemente la mejilla de Juubei en un suave y dulce masaje. El rostro de Juubei enrojeció profundamente ante la cercanía ,el calor y ese roce tan suave y sublime , cerró los ojos presa del placer que aquel contacto le causaba .

-cambiaré la venda … creo que deberíamos ducharnos y cambiarnos ropa no crees?-le propuso mitad serio y mitad con picardía , Juubei por supuesto comprendió a la perfección el mensaje subliminal "implícito " en aquellas palabras dichas por Kazuki mientras sonreía tímidamente .

-me parece una muy buena idea , y después que ordenemos todo podemos pedir una pizza y ver una película en la **cama** .. –le recalcó con especial énfasis el nombre de aquel importante mueble y le devolvió una sonrisa alegre y dulce de aquellas que solo guardaba para el pelilargo.

Kazuki sonrió feliz las mejillas se le arrebolaron casi instantáneamente y , se abrazó a Juubei y le dio un rápido y fugaz beso en los labios .

-me parece una idea perfecta .

Sus labios se unieron en nuevos besos y sus pieles se encontraron cálidamente de nuevo en renovadas y apasionadas caricias cada vez mas intensas , y llenas de amor.

_**Mientras en el Honky Tonk café .. **_

Llevaban esperándolo tal vez ya las dos horas , era demasiado , era todavía aceptable que una persona se retrasara media hora , 45 minutos si mucho pero atrasarse 2 horas?

-¿pero que se cree ese sujeto? .. el primer ministro? –bufó un notoriamente molesto Midou quien ya llevaba el cenicero lleno de la colillas de cigarrillo

-tranquilo Ban-chan estoy seguro aparecerá con alguna excusa sobre su retraso –lo tranquilizó el rubio

Pero a pesar de la sonrisa "tranquilizadora" que tenia Ginji Amano en sus labios por dentro lo invadían una gran cantidad de preguntas a las que las no les conocía respuesta y solo era incertidumbre y caos. La palabras de Ban resonaba en su mente y ahora no se atrevía a preguntarle quienes .. eran esas "dos" personas por las que Ban suspiraba tanto. Quienes?...

_Ginji's Pov _

_Podría ser Himiko-chan? , Ban había dicho varias veces y había dejado claro que Himiko era como su hermana menor que el sentimiento que tenia por la dama veneno no era otro que el de protección , una vieja promesa que le había hecho al hermano mayor de esta .. y ese sentimiento de querer lo mejoro para ella y defenderla del sufrimiento aunque muchas veces no lo hubiera logrado .. Por otro lado la jovencita precia guardar sentimientos por Ban … pero .. la verdadera cuestión era .. estaría Ban enamorado de Himiko? … _

_Por otro lado … hmmm y si no fuera Himiko .. o en todo caso si una de esas personas es Himiko quien es la otra?_

-otro café?-preguntó Natsumi interrumpiendo los ya revueltos pensamientos del rubio , venía con el azafate y un par de tasas de cafecito humante y caliente

-gracias Natsumi al menos .. tomando café se pasa mejor el rato –dijo Ban , la chica camarera y Ban se sonrieron amistosamente

"_Podría ser Natsumi? … Ban nunca había mencionado sentir alguna clase de atracción por la colegiala .. Natsumi era adorable y se daba a querer con todos con esa típica y dulce sonrisa, ese alegre carácter , es muy agradable de hecho a mí también me agrada .. pero … como para enamorarse de ella?-_El cerebro de Ginji maquinaba como engranajes de un reloj en movimiento y casi podría verse saliendo humo de sus orejas de lo duro que le estaba dando a su maquinaria intelectual devanándose los sesos con el asunto .

_.. podría ser Hven –san? Ban ha mencionado (aunque bromeando a medias en varias ocasiones) que gusta de ella que tiene buen cuerpo y le gusta fastidiarla .. podría ser una de esas dos personas? O será que solo gusta de ella pero no está enamorado de la negociadora? Es lista, es sexy, talentosa, fuerte e inteligente pero chocan mucho sus personalidades .. podría ser Hven san?… pero una pregunta aun mayor .. tendré "yo" cabida en la posibilidad de ser una de esas dos personas?.. No Ginji tonto … solo a ti se te ocurre-_Ginji parecía estar en pleno debate interno existencial moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro como hablando consigo mismo como en un monologo.

_Fin del Ginji's Pov _

-Traeré otra taza de café por si su cliente ya viene en camino –dijo la chica , sacando de sus pensamientos al chico , retirándose con el azafate plateado bajo el brazo

-gracias Natsumi -chan

-Ginji?.. GIN..JI!-Ban sacó de sus pensamientos al ex emperador del relámpago quien parecía tan metido en su mundo que le costó volver a poner los pies en la tierra

-vez porque no quería decirte nada ..-dijo con seriedad el oji azul- porque sabía que eso te iba a estar torturando y no te dejaría en paz

-Ban.. chan

-discúlpame por ponerte así .. no era mi intensión

-Ban..

-tampoco puedo decirte quienes son , no porque no quiera contártelo .. sino por que no puedo hacerlo hasta que haya resuelto toda esta confusión en mi cabeza … . yo ..

Las campanillas de la entrada sonaron bulliciosamente anunciando la llegada del famoso cliente atrasado .. justo ahora que Ginji pensaba que tendría una conversación decente con Ban.

-Get Bacakers?-preguntó el hombre de la vez pasada con su mismo estilo loco de vestir y peinar , solo que menos alocado y nervioso que la última vez que lo vieron .

-si! vaya que se demoró amigo? .. sabe cuánto tiempo tenemos esperándolo?-le reclamó Midou parándose de un salto .

-lo lamento … se me hizo tarde .. disculpen ustedes

-si ya nos dimos cuenta que se le hizo tarde .. pero en fin … terminemos el negocio –dijo Ban sacando el sobre de papel manila y colocándolo sobre la mesa

-…..

-no va a preguntar? Son las famosas fotos que nos encargo! las pruebas contundentes de la existencia del abominable hombre de las nieves –dijo Ban poniendo énfasis en cada palabra y agregándole emoción y misterio , pensado que el hombre se volvería loco de la emoción ante la noticia pero no había reacción parecía muy distinto por lo menos en su estado animo la última vez que se habían visto , ni siquiera se inmutó ante la noticia no se abalanzó encima del sobre como creyó Ban que lo haría .

-y bien? .. que no va a verlas?

-cuales?-dijo un poco distraído

-pues las fotos!

Ginji al notar que el cliente no se emocionaba mucho que digamos decidió agregarle sabor al asunto contando su anécdota propia con el yeti

-no sabe lo difícil que fue tomar esas fotografías señor y le aseguro que el yeti existe yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, alto peludo, corpulento.. como un simio … –dijo abriendo los ojos muy grandes y haciendo ademanes exagerados.

-así es .. ve este brazo roto –Ban señaló a Ginji- son heridas de guerra en la búsqueda del abominable hombre de las nieves

-en serio?

-claro . Véalas con sus propios ojos

-al fin de un rato el hombre sacó las fotos y se quedó viéndolas lentamente un largo rato , muy detenidamente y con mucho cuidado , Ginji y Ban se quedaron callados , casi sin respirar esperando el dictamen del cliente , cruzando los dedos por qué no se diera cuenta de que las fotos estaban trucadas .

El cliente inspeccionó las fotos como durante 5 minutos , tiempo que pareció eterno y agónico para los recuperadores , finalmente el sujeto habló de nuevo colocando las fotos sobre la mesa .

-saben que? .. la mera verdad , siendo sincero … es que … el yeti ya pasó de moda –dijo al rato , los recuperadores abrieron grandes los ojos y las bocas .. "que significaba eso?"

-como .. como así?, -se atrevió a preguntar Ban tratando de entender el sentido de aquellas palabras .

-bueno pues .. es que la mera neta es que el yeti ya no es tan genial y ya no esta tan de moda .. lo que si manda ahora es .. "la criatura del lago Ness" –dijo con los ojos brillantes

-QUE COSA!-Ban casi se va de espaldas y Ginji estaba en shock sin saber bien si reír o llorar

-si .. de verdad .. yo le pagaría mil veces más si me consiguen fotos de la criatura del lago Ness

-… está ….bromeando?

-pe.. pero.. y su libro?..-pregunto Ginji con la voz llorosa

-ahora escribiré sobre la criatura legendaria del lago Ness , sabían que los científicos creen que es un dinosaurio del periodo jurasico , que aun a sobrevivido hasta nuestros días?! Y que en los últimos 20 años se han reportado cientos de avistamientos de algo que los nativos del lugar describen como una "serpiente marina gigante"! –dijo recuperando la emoción y el entusiasmo perdida hasta hace un rato y aparecía de nuevo el tipo loco y enérgico del otro día solo que ahora estaba emocionado por la criatura del lago Ness y no por el yeti

-disculpe! Pero usted nos prometió dinero a cambio de las fotos! Y se las trajimos no nos puede cambiar de criatura legendaria ahora .. además no iremos a Escocia a tomarle fotos a esa cosa! –dijo Ban agarrando al tipo de la camisa

-… pero si ya les di dinero-, según recuerdo -dijo el sujeto tragando saliva

-si pero el trato era que la otra parte seria cuando le diéramos las fotos! Y adivine que? ESE MOMENTO ES AHORITA!-Dijo estregándole las fotos en la cara

-nos arriesgamos mucho por esa fotos TxT y además la primera paga ya nos la gastamos en viáticos y el viaje –lloriqueaba Ginji

-es verdad además de que casi le cuesta la vida a mi amigo así que nos paga o nos paga!

-pero chicos sean razonables… la criatura del lago Ness es mucho mas interesante que el yeti .. o me lo van a negar?

Ginji y Ban se intercambiaron miradas y luego haciendo caras de muy pocos amigos acorralaron al sujeto entre la pared y la mesa del restaurante

-MIRE SOMOS LOS GET BACKERS .. –dijo Ban con vos seria y grave - Y YA NADIE NOS VOLVERÀ –dijo Ginji con mirada seria - A VER … LA CARA!… - completaron al unísono mientras Ban se ponían en pose de pelea con su mano en alto como para asestar una mordedura de serpiente en cualquier momento y Ginji se le unía mientras pequeños rayos y truenos le recorrían el cuerpo y se concentraban en sus manos empuñadas

-OIGAN!.. no se pongan así chicos –tragaba saliva y sudaba coposamente con nerviosismo mientras retrocedía hasta topar contra la pared y darse cuenta que estaba acorralado y los chicos tenían cara de pocos amigos-.. miren .. porque no empezamos de nuevo … además Escocia es un lugar muy interesante bellos paisajes… y …

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron solo los gritos que pedían ayuda del sujeto y como el Honky Tonk vibraba y se sacudía como si fuera de gelatina mientras se veía el resplandor de algunos impactos eléctricos provenientes de adentro y se escuchaba al pobre tipo suplicar clemencia .

-sabe jefe.. creo que a los chicos de nuevo nos le pagaron –dijo Natsumi sonriente escondida tras la barra junto con Paul quien solo rezaba porque no destruyeran su restaurante

**FIN **

**Jajajaja bueno .. y eso ha sido todo amigos jajaja no se lo imaginaban verdad? .. bueno que me queda más decirles que así termina esta locura espero les haya gustado y lo disfrutaran , gracias por su apoyo! nos leemos hasta un nuevo fic! **

**Gracias por todo! Se cuidan y hasta la próxima!**

**Sayonara! **


End file.
